In Need of Safety
by MLissagirl
Summary: Draco gets a surprise he can't keep. What will he do? This is Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: HP characters are not mine. No money is being made.

A/N: I hope you like the story. English is not my first language, so every mistake in spelling or grammar is because of that. (and my spelling checkthingy on my laptop doesn't work)

Harry Potter doesn't really like his birthdays most of the time. But this year he was looking forward to it. He was turning 17! Meaning he could do magic without the ministry trying to lock him up because of under aged wizardry. He woke up and presents from his friends were waiting for him on his desk. He got a book (what else do you expect) about Animagi from Hermione and a new set of wizards chess pieces which could change in either black or white (since Harry somehow lost the set he had) from Ron. There also where lots and lots of different kinds of candy. Harry's happiness didn't last long though.

"Boy! Wake up and fix breakfast! NOW!" aunt Petunia's voice shrieked through the house. Harry sighed and hid his candy and presents and went downstairs.

Some 50 miles away from Harry a blond haired boy was desperate.

When Draco Malfoy came home a month ago, he ended up with a 2½ year old boy.

_Flashback_

_His Father was busy with his 'job' as always but suddenly his mother came out of her rooms, carrying of small boy with black hair and icy grey eyes. His mother yelled at Draco for almost 15 minutes and shoved the boy in Draco's arms. _

"_It's yours so take care of it or get rid of it." Narcissa said disgusted._

"_M-m-mine? No way! That's impossible, it's ridiculous!" Draco had yelled and tried to hand the boy back._

"_Keep it away from me! Yes it is yours. Remember the ball 3 years ago? You were flirting with that loathsome pathetic witch, Leigh, I think her name was." Narcissa screamed at her son._

"_Yes, but I did not sleep with the little slut!" Draco said through gritted teeth._

"_Well of course you don't remember that little moment because when you were back home afterwards, you were so extremely intoxicated, you were passed out for almost 2 days! So fight it all you want, but it's your responsibility!" Narcissa snarled._

"_Well it seems like that bitch took care of him, why dump him on me?" Draco asked confused._

"_Because she was killed yesterday." Narcissa replied icily and gracefully walked away, leaving Draco with the child._

_End Flashback._

Draco had performed a paternity spell on the little boy and it indeed confirmed that he was Draco's son. As much of a basterd Draco Malfoy is, he couldn't get rid of the small helpless boy that was shaking in his arms. So he took him to his rooms. He didn't know anything about children but soon his instincts (yes Draco Malfoy has instincts) kicked in and he was beginning to like the boy. And the boy seemed to trust him unconditionally.

Now almost a month later, Damian Michael Malfoy sat playing quietly in the corner of the room, while his father was doing his Potions homework. Suddenly the door slammed open and revealed a very angry Lucius Malfoy. Draco quickly stood up and gathered the little boy in his arms. Damian buried his face in his father's neck.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Lucius yelled madly at Draco.

"This is my son and you better not touch him." Draco tightened his grip on the now softly crying boy in his arms.

"YOUR SON? THAT IS AN ILLEGITIMATE CHILD AND IT SHOULD BE KILLED" Lucius was furious.

"NO!" Draco yelled back. He saw his father's face go red with anger and knew he had crossed the line. There was going to be hell to pay. In a few strides, Lucius had breached the distance between them and before Draco could even defend himself, a sharp stinging pain was felt on his face and he could barely keep his balance. The little boy in his arm clutched even tighter and started to scream.

"You get rid of that... thing and come crawling to me to apologize or else I will be killing you and the bastard as well!" Lucius said with such a calm tone that it chilled Draco to the bone. Draco knew he had to do something and he wasn't going to like it either way. So once again he chose for the somewhat safer option.

"Yes father I will get rid of it." Draco said in a sad voice but kept eye contact with his father. Lucius huffed, nodded and left the room.

Draco slumped to the floor with the little boy and allowed his tears to fall while cuddling the boy close to him.

"Sssh it's okay love. I won't let him near you, I promise. I'm going to send you somewhere safe.

"Don wan to daddy, I wan stay you." Damian sniffled.

"I know love, I wish for the same, I wish I wouldn't have to do this." Draco just held the boy.

After a while little Damian was sound asleep and Draco gently put him in his bed. Then he started to think of what he could do. He couldn't send Damian to his relatives for obvious reasons, he couldn't go to his godfather Severus Snape, because no matter how much he respected the man, he was no good with kids. His fellow Slytherins were out of the question, and he couldn't go to Hogwarts either. Draco sighed. Why was his life so complicated! Then he thought of someone who might take Damian in.

Maybe he could send Damian to Harry Potter. Surely he was well protected with his Boy Who Lived status. Draco had to admit that since 5th year he no longer hated Harry. In fact he had a major crush on the raven-haired teen.

Draco sighed again. Harry it is then and he began the preparations.

Half hour later Draco had packed Damian's clothes and some toys. He called for their house elf.

"What can Micksy do for Master Draco sir?" the elf asked nervously.

"I need you to take Damian to a safer place. Do you know where Harry Potter lives?" Draco asked sadly.

"Of course sir, Micksy knows. Does Master wishes for Micksy to take Damian to Harry Potter?" the elf asked.

"Yes. I can't go because he'll slam the door in my face. Take Damian there now while he is still asleep. Here is his bag and a letter you have to give to Harry. Don't say anything to Harry, it's all in the letter." Draco whispered as tears were slowly staining his pale cheeks. Draco walked over to the bed and gently kissed the top of his sons head.

"I love you Damian, I wish I could do this a different way, but I don't want you to get hurt. I'll miss you." Draco whispered softly. With one last kiss he stood up from the bed and gave the elf a nod. With a soft pop, his son was gone and Draco threw himself on the bed and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter was tired, really tired. His aunt had him do chores all day long. Now all he wanted to do was collapse on his bed and sleep. Harry opened his door and had a major sense of déjà vu. There was a house elf on his bed…again. But this time a small child was sleeping softly on his bed too.

'What the hell!' Harry thought. Just when he was going to ask what was going on, the elf handed him a letter and disappeared with a pop. Harry stared at the letter as if it might explode. He snapped out of it when he noticed the boy began to stir. Harry panicked. If the boy would cry then his relatives would find out that there was another boy in their house.

Suddenly he remembered that he was allowed to do magic and quickly cast a Silencing charm on the room. The little boy however continued to sleep peacefully. Harry let out a sigh and opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_May I introduce you to Damian Michael Malfoy._

'Malfoy! What the hell!'

He's 2 years old. It kills me to say this, but he is not safe with me anymore. I only knew of his existence a month ago. After the shock wore of that I was now a father I took the opportunity to get to know my son. I love him. Yet he isn't safe with me. My father threatened to kill him so I decided to send my son to someone I know I could trust. I know you hate me and I gave you a good reason for that. I however changed my opinion about you long ago and I don't hate you. Never have actually. It was all to hide my insecurities and fears. Of course, the presure my family had put on me wasn't helping. I know it is a lot to ask for but please Harry, will you take care of my son for me? At least until school starts again? I hope that one day you'll forgive me for what I did to you and your friends, though I understand if you don't. Please take care of my son, because I know I can trust you even if you don't trust me. Tell my son I love him with all my heart and I miss him.

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry was stunned.

'This is really Draco Malfoy's son?' Harry thought incredulously. He looked at the slumbering boy on his bed again. He always imagined Draco's child to have the same blonde hair as he had. Apparently he had been wrong. He also thought that Draco would never love anyone besides himself. Wrong again. He obviously loved this boy. Once again he was startled out of his thoughts by a soft moan from the bed. This time the boy was waking up.

Harry watched in fascination as icy grey eyes opened and a look of confusion crept upon the boy's face. Little Damian looked around, getting more frightful every second that went by until his eyes settled on Harry.

'My god! His eyes are exactly like Draco's!' Harry softly smiled at the scared boy who was trying to disappear altogether.

"Hi Damian, I'm Harry." The little boy still looked scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Harry sat down on the edge of his bed. The boy was shaking now.

Suddenly the door opened and his aunt walked in.

"Boy go clean..." the now shocked Aunt Petunia froze for a second.

"Who is he? I'm not going to take care of another freak!" she screeched and went to attack the boy who was crying now. Harry saw this and grabbed his wand, pointing at Petunia who froze in mid dive.

"Stay away from him!" Harry hissed dangerously at his aunt.

"Y…you can't use that!" she whispered, fear showing clearly in her eyes.

"Yes I can and I will if you don't leave me and Damian alone. My birthday is today and I am 17 now. Therefore I'm allowed to do magic outside of school. I already put a Silencing charm on the room so we don't bother you. I'll take care of him. You won't even know we're here." Harry said calmly. Petunia only nodded and scurried out of his room. Harry closed the door and turned to the boy on the bed who was still crying.

"I'm sorry sweetie, she's gone now and I'll make sure she won't come back" Harry said soothingly, scooping the boy up and hugging him. First he tensed but bit by bit he relaxed and clung to Harry.

"Safe?" Damian whispered.

"Yes sweetie you're safe here. Why don't we find out what's in the bag?" Harry said, accio-ing the bag. First thing that came out was a stuffed silver dragon. Damian's eyes lit up and he hugged the toy to his chest. Harry smiled. There were some more clothes in the bag. 'Of course silk, nothing but the best for a Malfoy.' Harry thought.

"Book, book!" Damian squeed. Harry took the book out of the bag and to his amazement it was a Muggle fairytales book. In it were different stories like 'Robin Hood' and 'Snow white' and even 'Sleeping Beauty.' He gave the book to Damian who opened it. There on the inside was a magical picture of Draco and Damian.

Draco was sitting on his bed with Damian on his lap. He was reading his son a story from the book the picture was now in. If Harry didn't believe Draco loved his son then now he was convinced.

"Daddy!" Damian laughed, pointing at the picture.

"Yes that's your daddy." Harry smiled.

"Whe'e daddy?" Damian asked.

"Uhm your daddy had to do something and because he wants you to be safe he decided that you could stay here. He loves you very much and you will see him in a few weeks." Harry tried to explain.

"Okay. Play?" Damian asked while showing a part of a miniature Hogwarts Express. Harry smiled.

"Sure." He took the bag and took the toys out. He placed Damian on the ground next to him and they started to play.


	3. Chapter 3

The first week with Damian was exhausting. The boy woke several times a night from nightmares and asking where his father was. The only thing Harry could do was holding him and he would fall asleep again.

The second week was a little better. Damian now slept through the night with minimal nightmares. Though the rest of the Dursleys had found out about Damian. Uncle Vernon was furius when he stormed in Harry's room.

"I'LL KILL HIM! YOU HAD TO BRING ANOTHER FREAK IN THE HOUSE DIDN'T YOU! OHH YOU ARE GONNA PAY BOY!" Vernon yelled and punched Harry in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. Damian screamed and tried to reach Harry. Harry stood up and Vernon found himself at wandpoint.

"As I told your wife; stay the hell away from him or you'll be the one who is paying! I've had enough of you punishing me and I won't let you get anywhere near Damian so get the hell out of this room. In another 2 weeks you won't ever see me again." Harry said calmly.

"BOY THIS IS MY HOUSE AND I DECIDE WHERE I GO!" Vernon forgot all about the wand pointing at him and he found himself being hexed. Just a body bind and after that Harry levitated (that was the hardest part) the man downstairs and Obliviated him.He went to look for his aunt.

"Your husband is asleep on the couch and will wake up remembering nothing about this morning. I strongly suggest you keep him and that whale of a son of yours away from Damian and me. I'll just be here for 2 more weeks and then you'll never have to see me again. Understood?" Harry hissed at his aunt and went back upstairs again.

Thankfully the Dursleys stayed away after then but he had a hard time comforting Damian as he kept crying hysterically and clung to him.

In the third week Harry had an idea. Damian only went to sleep if he saw the picture in the book. It was obvious that he missed Draco very much. Harry figured that Draco must feel the same way. So Harry quickly sent a letter to get the suplies he needed. He didn't have to wait long for an answer. Damian was playing with his train when Hedwig came back with a huge packet.

"Hawwy, biwdie!" Damian pointed and giggled. Harry smiled. He let Hedwig in and took the packet. He read the letter first.

_Harry,_

_Of course I'll help you! I've sent you everything you need to make the best magical pictures. It's not very hard to make them. You just take the pictures, let a muggle shop develop them and then you lay the pictures in a dark room in the potion I sent you. Leave them in it for 4 hours and dry them in that dark room for 2 hours. That's all there is to it. And don't worry about paying me back. See it as a late birthday present. See you in school._

_Colin._

Harry opened the box and saw a camera, a whole row of potions and developer pans. First he needed to make the pictures. He smiled and made one of Damian playing with his train. Damian looked up after he saw the flash.

"What tha?" he asked.

"It's a camera." Harry said.

"What he do?" Damian said confused.

"Well you know that picture of your daddy in your book? I want to give your daddy some pictures of you." Harry explained.

"Why?" Damian asked again.

"Because you look at the picture when you miss your daddy. And your daddy misses you very much. So I think it will make him feel better if he had a picture of you." Harry explained to the boy. Damians eyes lit up and Harry quickly snapped a picture. He laughed at the stunned expression he got from Damian after the flash was over.

"Pwetty light!" Damian giggled. Harry chuckled at that. Figures that a Malfoy would like his picture being taken.

Throughout the whole day he kept snapping pictures of Damian when he was playing outside, trying to make mudpies. Or when he was taking a nap with his stuffed Dragon, or when he was looking at the picture in the book.

"You too!" Damian practically demanded.

"Me? I don't really like pictures Damian." Harry tried.

"You too!" Damian kept insisting. Harry sighed and put the camera on the desk and set the timer. Quickly he sat on the bed and then there was a flash. Thankfull it was over, Harry stood up and went to get it. He felt a little hand grab his and looked down.

"Again." The little boy said. So Harry set the timer again. But this time Damian had snuggled up in his lap. Harry smiled and hugged the boy. He didn't even see the flash going off.

"Well mister, you think that will cheer your daddy up?" Harry asked.

"Yes, book please?" Damian asked.

"Sure sweety. What do you say about going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. We first take the camera to a shop where they turn it into pictures and then we go shopping. Okay?" Harry asked when he got the book and handed it to Damian.

"Can we? I like Digon Alley." Damian looked hopefull.

"Yes we can. So I'll read you a story and then we go to sleep okay? It's going to be a busy day tommorow." Harry said and put Damian to bed after reading him a story.


	4. Chapter 4

Next day Damian was bouncing off the walls with exitement. Harry was slowly going insane with the boy's energy.

"Damian! Slow down please." Harry said firmly. Damian stopped and looked down. Harry crouched down to the boy's level and saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh no, that's not going to work with me mister! You are driving me crazy here. I know you want to go shopping but be patient okay, we've got plenty of time." Harry said softly and Damian sniffed.

'Oh who am I kidding! Of course it works with me' Harry thought. "Come here sweetie, I didn't mean to snap. I'm not mad at you. You just need to be patient." Harry picked the boy up and hugged him.

"Sowwy Hawwy. I'll be good." Damian sniffed.

"I know honey. So how about we put your jacket on and we'll be on our way?" Harry said. Damian nodded exitingly.

Harry decided to Apparate. No one knew he could do that, not even his friends. He wanted it to be his secret.

"Come on Damian lets go." Harry held out his hand and Damian held onto it tightly. A second later they reappeared in an ally behind a muggle photo shop. They entered the shop and dropped of the camera. It would be done by 1pm. After that they Apparated away again and this time they went to the Leaky Cauldron. Thankfully it was almost empty as it was still early.

"Now Damian, I want you to stay very close to me okay? Don't go wandering." Harry told him firmly.

"I won't." Damian said while looking around. Harry seemed sceptical and performed a Handstick Spell on his hand and Damian's. Now Damian wouldn't be able to get away.

"Lets go Damian." Harry smirked when Damian began to pull him toward the backdoor. Damian began to babble exitingly and pointing at every store he wanted to see. Harry bought whatever he needed for his last year at Hogwarts and he bought Damian a magic fairytale book. The book would show a sort of movie of the story when somebody read I out loud.

He also bought a stuffed snake. It was spelled so it would move like a real snake. When Damian saw it he didn't want to leave the store. So Harry bought it for him and Damian proudly carried it himself. After lunch Harry wanted to go to Madam Malkin's to buy himself some new robes. Just when he was done paying for his purchases, he was attacked.

"Harry!" a girl with brown bushy hair flew at him and hugged him.

"Hello Hermione. How's your summer?" Harry asked smiling at the girl.

"It's been great but I can't wait to go back to school though and… Who's this?" Hermione asked while looking at the boy who tried to hide behind Harry's leg. Harry smiled and picked him up. Damian buried his face in Harry's neck.

"This is Damian. Damian this is Hermione. She one of my best friends." Damian looked at the strange girl.

"Hi" Damian whispered.

"Hello Damian, it's nice to meet you. Harry is he…your son?" Hermione asked incredously.

"No he's not." Harry said.

"Then why is he with you and not with his family. Where is his family?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Hermione, I'll tell you all about this at school okay. I can't tell you now but I promise you that I i will /i tell you. Just not now." Harry sighed.

"Harry you know I don't like when you hide something from us again. But if you promise to tell at school, then I guess I have to wait. Do you mind if I tell Ron about Damian though. To prevent him from being shocked to death when you show up with a child on the train. You will be taking him with you right? You can't leave him with the Dursley's!" Hermione panicked now.

"Relax Hermione! Yes you can prepare Ron and no I'm not leaving him with the Dursley's so yes he's coming with me to school." Harry explained.

"Okay. I'm sorry Harry but I have to go. My parents are waiting." Hermione looked relieved but sorry that she had to go.

"It's okay Hermione. It's time for Damian's nap so I'll be going too. I'll see you at school." Harry said goodbye to Hermione and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

"Pictures now?" Damian asked when they walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yes, now we can go pick up the pictures." Harry smiled and Apparated to the alley behind the shop. After Harry payed (he had exchanged some Gallons for pounds when he went to Gringotts) he decided to walk the few blocks to the Dursley's. Damian started to fall asleep on his feet so Harry carried him the last block. When safely in his room, Harry put Damian to bed and went to work on the pictures.

He poured the potion in the developerpans, carefully laying the pictures in it and put it into his closet where it was dark. He decided to put away his purchases and take a nap himself. He awoke when he heard screaming and sobbing. He quickly got up and took the trashing Damian out of his bed and hugged him.

"Wake up sweetie, it's just a dream, come on Damian, wake up for me honey." Harry sooothed and Damian awoke. When the boy saw that he was safe he clung to Harry.

"Sca'ed. Daddy hurt." Damian sobbed.

"Sshh I'm here, you don't have to be scared. What do you mean 'daddy hurt'?

"Daddy hurt, daddy hurt! Daddy not safe!" Damian panicked.

"You mean your daddy is hurt? Did you see that in your dream?" Harry asked, scared to hear the answer.

"Yes, yes! I see, daddy sca'ed! Daddy hurt!"

"Damian listen to me, this is really important; What did you see?"

"Daddy scweams, daddy hurt!" Damian sobbed again and Harry knew he was not going to calm down. Still Harry had to know what happened.

"Sshh it's okay Damian. Remember the pictures? When your daddy sees the pictures he won't be hurt anymore, he'll be happy." Harry gently walked up and down with him and continued to whisper soothing words to him. Finally after 30 minutes of comforting the crying child, Damian fell asleep.

'I'm sorry Damian but I have to do this' "Legilimens!" Harry said and easily slipped into Damians head. After searching around a bit he saw the memory he wanted to see.

_Draco was kneeling in front of Voldemort. Lucius was standing on his right. _

"_My pretty boy, I understood from Lucius that you wanted to join my ranks?" Voldemort hissed coldly._

"_My Lord, I think my father has been mistaken. I have no wish what so ever to be branded and join you." Draco said strongly while standing up. Harry could see Voldemort getting angry and he feared for Draco's life._

"_You ungrateful brat! I'll punish you for that! CRUCIO!" Voldemort casted icily. Draco's screams went through Harry's heart and chilled him to the bone._

He couldn't witness it any longer. He slipped out of Damians head and fell down on the floor of his little bedroom.

'By Merlin! Draco you need to get out of there!' Harry thought. He just hoped that Draco could survive another week and then Harry would make sure that he never had to suffer again.

Next time Damian woke up he was very clingy. He wouldn't let go of Harry and he screamed when Harry went away to use the bathroom. Harry again had a hard time comforting the little boy. When Damian finally was playing on his own, Harry went to check on the pictures. He could see them moving and they were beautiful. He only needed to hang them to dry. Then he went to conjure up some dinner and he and Damian ate quietly.

"Hawwy, daddy safe?" Damian asked after Harry had cleaned up the mess from dinner.

"I hope so honey, I hope so." Harry sighed.

"Pictures?" Damian asked hopefully. Harry smiled.

"They are almost done, just 1 hour left. Why don't you go play with your Dragon and Snake, while I write to your daddy."

Writing to Draco proved to be harder than Harry thought it would be. When the hour was up, he only had written half of the letter. Harry sighed and went to get the pictures. Harry layed them out on his desk and Damian climbed on his lap to see the pictures.

"Pwetty!" Damian clapped and giggled. Harry laughed at his enthousiasm.

"They are, aren't they? Which do you think we should sent?" Harry asked while hugging the boy.

"All!" Damian decided. Harry nodded. He then set to finish the letter and enclosed the pictures in the envelope with the letter. Then Harry was stuck. He didn't know how to sent the letter.

'I can't sent it by owl because I'm guessing that will be intercepted. Wait! Maybe I can somehow call that house elf.'

"Damian, does your daddy have a house elf?" Harry asked the boy. Damian nodded and giggled.

"Micksy!" Damian called and giggled some more when the house elf appeared.

"Yes Master Damian?" the house elf asked politly.

"Uhm hi. Micksy was it right? Uhm can you give this letter to Draco please?" Harry asked the house elf.

"Of course Mister Harry Potter. Master Draco has been very sad as of late and I'm sure some news will cheer him up." Micksy said solemly.

"I think this will do more then just cheer him up." Harry smiled and the house elf disappeared again with the letter.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco was feeling miserable. Ever since he had to send his son away he almost never left his room, except for meals and the occasional visit of The Thing. He never regretted standing up to that foul creature. Now Draco was depressed, lonely and missing his son very, very much.

"Master Draco, I have a letter for you. It's from Harry Potter sir." Micksey said softly. Draco's head shot up and he flew from the bed, taking the envelope. It was pretty heavy. He opened it and read the letter.

_ i Draco_

_Before you go cursing my arse for being such a 'reckless Gryffindor who doesn't understand the concept of danger' I'll tell you that I'm fully aware of the dangers you are living with. I just hope that you'll survive another week. I must say you are full of surprises Draco Malfoy. When I found your son lying on my bed, I was gobsmacked. It took a while for me to register that this was your son. I was even more surprised when you asked _me_ to take care of him. I thought you were mental, sending your child to me with my relatives lurking around, ready to kill him when they found out about him. But from your words I could see you really love him and I kept them away from him. You also asked for forgiveness. I forgive you for what you did to _me_. I can't decide for my friends however. I can clearly see now that you _can_ love another person and that indeed your family has been more than rough on you. I never hated you Draco. I just defended myself from you. You were quite the prat you know. But anyway, I enclosed something in the envelope for you. When Damian and me unpacked the bag, a fairytalebook came up. In it was a picture of you and him. Now let me tell you that your son is very stubborn. He wouldn't go to sleep without having looked at that picture every single night. It's clear to me that he misses you very much. That's when I realized you must miss him too. So I made some pictures of him so you can see him whenever you are feeling down and I know that has been a lot of times. Damian has had a vision of you when you refused to join Volemort. It was very hard to calm him down again and he couldn't explain to me what happened. He only said his daddy was hurt. So I looked and saw what he saw. By Merlin Draco, you are a fool going against Voldemort like that! He could have killed you but I'm so glad you didn't join him. Be strong Draco, it's just another week and then you can see your son again. We'll be sitting in the back of the train at 8AM. We'll see you then._

_Harry and Damian._

_P.s This letter and the pictures are spelled so only you can see and read them._

Tears where slipping down Draco's cheeks. He was so glad to hear something from Harry and Damian. He quickly took out the pictures and a smile crept on his face. The pictures showed his little boy playing in a garden, happily making mudpies. He saw him sleeping peacefully with his Dragon. On another Damian was waving at the camera. Draco chuckled. Then he saw a picture of Harry.

'Gods! He's even more good looking then I can remember' Draco thought and looked at the last one. Here Damian was snuggled up in Harry's lap and they looked so cute together.

'Oh this week can't ever be over fast enough.' Draco thought sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

Thankfully Draco i did /i survive the week and he Apparated to Kings Cross. He went through the gate and almost ran through the train searching for Harry and Damian. He found them in the last compartment as Harry promised him.

"Hawwy, where daddy?" Damian asked for the tenth time since they arrived.

"He'll be here. Don't worry Damian, be patient remember." Harry said, smiling.

"Okay." Damian snuggled closer to Harry. Draco smiled and quietly conjured his camera. (yes he has a camara, he just doesn't use it so much.) He snapped the picture and was spotted immediately.

"Daddy!" Damian flew to his father and Draco crouched down and scooped him up.

"Hey love! Oh it's so good to see you again. I missed you i so /i much." Draco whispered and tears were steadily coming down.

"Missed you too daddy." Damian giggled.

"So tell me about everything that I've missed." Draco asked both Harry and Damian.

"I have snake." Damian said proudly.

"You do? Can I see it?" Draco asked. Harry stood up and took a bag from the rack above their heads. He put it on the floor and Damian took out the snake. He handed to Draco.

"He's very pretty. Does he have a name?" Draco asked smiling at his son.

"Snake." Damian said. Draco laughed.

"Well that figures. Where did you get it?"

"Digon Alley. Was fun, but scawy giwl." Damian whispered.

"Scary girl?" Draco asked Harry.

"Yeah I needed to buy my books and stuff and I decided to throw in some new robes. There I ran into Hermione, or rather, she ran into me. Damian got frightened by her asking so many questions. I've got to admit that it i is /i very frightning." Harry laughed.

"So true! What did she ask?" Draco wanted to know.

"Don't worry I told her that she was just gonna have to wait till we were at school. It's probably going to be a shock for her to see i you /i walking in with Damian though." Harry laughed.

"Hell, I bet I'll shock everyone." Draco laughed also.

"I'm glad you're alright though. I really feared for your life after I saw that vision." Harry got serious. Draco sighed. He told Harry about the night when he had to send Damian away.

"From then on I knew I probably had to take the mark soon. It's another reason why I sent Damian to you. What I don't get is; why did you say I was mental to send him to you?" Draco asked. Harry told him about his aunt and uncle and Draco was seething.

"And you had to live with them?" he asked angrily but Harry knew it wasn't directed at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I won't have to go back anymore. Not that I would anyway." Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry. Did they…" Draco asked while looking at Damian.

"No, I managed to keep them away from him. At least my aunt. My uncle was a little harder. They did scare him though." Harry shrugged.

"Mean man hit Hawwy." Damian said while playing with his snake and dragon

"Did that muggle hit you Harry? Are you okay?" Draco asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, just a black eye for a few days, nothing I'm not used to." Harry knew he had said too much.

"Used too? You shouldn't be used to it Harry! Why didn't you tell Dumbledore?" Draco demanded.

"Because he's the one who put me there in the first place." Harry pointed out.

"That old coot is really mental!" Draco growled.

"Yeah well, I'm not the only one with a messed up familly, Draco."

"That's not the point Harry."

"Oh no? You've been horribly treated by your parents and don't deny it Draco!" Harry chided. Daco sighed.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Draco looked out of the window. He shudderd when flashes from the summer came back and quickly pushed them away. The platform was packed now.

"Your friends will come soon. I guess I better leave." And Draco stood up.


	8. Chapter 8

When Draco was going to pick up Damian, Harry grabbed his wrist.

"Please Draco, stay. I'll deal with Ron and Hermione, don't you worry. I just… I don't want to fight anymore. I learned so much about you and I want to get to know you more. If you'll let me." Harry blushed. Draco smiled and sat besides Harry.

"I was hoping you would say that. I don't want to fight either. I don't know you as much as I would like but I want to change that. And you are doing great with Damian, which is a real plus." Draco squeezed Harry's hand and then went to pick Damian up.

"I don't think I can ever thank you enough for taking care of this little fellow here." Draco kissed Damians head, which caused the boy to giggle.

"Really Draco, I loved taking care of him. You don't have to thank me." Harry dismissed.

"Harry! Are you kidding me! You suddenly have to take care of the son of your supposed enemy. You had no reason to trust me but you did. You took him in and you protected him. For that I'll be forever in your debt." Draco's eyes showed nothing but honesty and Harry found himself at the verge of tears. And they spilled. Draco looked horrified.

"I'm so sorry Harry, please don't cry!" Draco pulled Harry in an awkward one armed hug because he still held his son. Damian however threw his little arms around Harry's neck.

"Don cwy Hawwy. I don like when you hurt." He whispered in his little child voice. Harry gave a watery smile.

"It's okay honey, I'm not hurt." Harry sniffed.

"Then why are you crying Harry?" Draco asked confused.

"It's just…I never looked at it that way. I have always trusted you. Not the smartest thing sometimes but point is I do. When Damian showed up, I was shocked yes and I panicked first but I never even thought twice about taking care of him, protecting him. And now…" Harry trailed off, blushing. Draco didn't miss that though and gently tilted his chin up.

"And now you think I'll never let you see him again." Draco guessed and Harry nodded shyly.

"Oh Harry! You couldn't be more wrong! Of course I'll let you see him, I insist on it even! Silly Gryffindor!" Draco scolded softly. Harry smiled.

"I was almost placed in Slytherin you know." Harry said casually. When he saw Draco's gobsmacked expression he nearly doubled over with laughter.

"You…WHAT! You i can't /i be serious. Why the hell aren't you in Slytherin then!" Draco demanded.

"Because of some prat who insulted my friends got placed there. And I was told all bad wizards went there. So I chose anything but Slytherin. Hence the Gryffindor issue." Harry explained easily.

"But…I…oh heavens! I'm sorry Harry. I was just mad because you refused my hand in friendship. I was hurt you know, so therefore I wanted to hurt you back. I guess I never really knew when to stop." Draco admitted. Harry smiled and held out his hand.

"Then lets start over." Harry said and Draco shook his hand.

"Gladly." Draco said relieved.

"Daddy, can I play now?" Damian tried to wiggle free from his fathers grasp. Draco laughed and put his son on the floor with his toys.

"How are you going to explain this to the school, your housemates. Will he sleep with you in the dorm. Hang on, I don't even know how you came to get him in the first place." Harry wanted anwsers.

"Slow down Harry. I didn't even know I was a father till my mother showed up with him. I wasn't even properly inside the house yet when she pushed him in my arms. I wouldn't believe it of course but she kept insisting. Turns out that on my 14th Birthday Ball, I was so drunk that I slept with some witch and got her pregnant. I can't even remember doing something like that. I wasn't even aloud to drink, but I was passed out for two days. The reason why I got him after 2 years is because the mother got murdered." Draco explained sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry Draco." Harry said sympathetically.

"Don't be, I didn't even know her. I just hope Damain didn't see her die." Draco looked at his son playing quietly on the floor.

"How will you take care of him in school?"

"I already sent a letter to Dumbledore explaining the situation and he gave me my own room in the Slytherins dorms. It's better for Damian that way. I guess I take him with me during classes. You can't ever be to young to learn."

"Uhm… I have a suggestion but if you don't want to it's okay, just…" Harry rambled.

"Harry! You're rambling! Just tell me." Draco smiled at the blush that crept on the raven haired teens face.

"Well…uhm I was thinking…that maybe we could…take turns taking him to class. That way you can pay more attention and get more homework done." Harry stumbled and didn't dare looking at Draco.

"That's a brilliant idea Harry! You're right, I would be able to pay more attention and I know Damian would love it to spent time with you." Draco said enthousiastically.

"Really?" Harry asked hopefull.

"Yeah really. I meant it when I said I wouldn't dream of it to keep him away from you."

"Daddy, can you wread me a stowry?" Damian asked with his book in hand. Draco smiled and lifted him up to sit between him and Harry. He took the book and started to read.


	9. Chapter 9

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing here." The angry voice of one Ron Weasley sounded through the compartment.

"Ron what is it?" Hermione's voice came from behind him.

"Come in and close the door please." Harry sighed. Ron looked sceptical at Draco and sat as far away from him as possible. Hermione sat down next to Ron.

"So _Malfoy_ is Damian's father?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I am Granger."

"Why did you send him to Harry?" she demanded.

"Because I could trust Harry with my son. It wasn't safe for Damian to be with me when my father and The Thing were at my house." Draco replied.

"The Thing?" Hermione giggled.

"Yeah, a monster like that doesn't deserve a name really." Draco smirked.

"Oh cut the crap! You _trust_ Harry? Okay Malfoy, what kind of game are you playing?" Ron demanded harsly, scaring Damian. The little boy climbed on Draco's lap and buried his face in his neck.

"He's scawy daddy!" Damian sobbed. Draco soothingly stroked his back and Harry turned to Ron with an angry face.

"Listen carefully Ron, because I'm only going to say this once; I trust Draco just as much as I trust you. He needed my help. I saw a whole different side of him Ron. And I'm still getting to know him. He really loves his son and is willing to do _everything_ for him. Even if that means that he had to send him away for a little while, because it wasn't safe. We agreed to start over, without fighting and prejudices. He doesn't want to join Voldemort and his family treated him just as bad as mine have me." Harry explained calmly as not to upset Damian further. Ron glanced at Draco. Damian was now sleeping on Draco's lap and Draco stared at Harry in awe.

"Wow, thank you Harry. You have no idea how much that means to me." Draco whispered. Harry smiled.

"It's all true Draco. I just want my friends to get along together. There is enough fighting going on as it is."

"You're right Harry." Hermione went to stand in front of Draco.

"While Harry gave his little speech I observed you. I can clearly see you love your son deeply. And it seems that Harry really trusts you so I'm willing to give you another chance." Hermione said and extended her hand.

"Hello, my name is Hermione." Draco smiled and took her hand.

"Nice to meet you Hermione. My name is Draco. And this is my son Damian." He said proudly.

"Hermione! Have you gone mental!" Ron asked incredulously. Hermione turned to Ron and slapped him i hard /i across the face. It was a good thing Ron was already sitting down.

"Ronald Weasley. Pry those eyes of yours open and look! Can't you see the changes in Draco? Do you _want_ to continue with those petty fights? I have had enough of them and until you apologize to him, no more for you mister!" she huffed and sat down as far away from Ron as possible.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side Hermione. What did you mean by 'no more for you?'" Draco asked. Hermione and Ron both flushed a deep red.

"Ahh I see! Congratulations guys! Took you long enough. Ron, if I where you I would apologize. I can tell she really meant what she said." Harry said casually.

"You mean you two are together?" Draco smirked. Hermione nodded.

"Thank Merlin! Everyone in Slytherin was going crazy. They either wanted to shove you into a broomcloset together or just hex you both for being so oblivious." Draco laughed at the gobsmacked expressions from all of them.

"You Slytherins are strange." Ron murmered. Draco chuckled.

"Yes we are, but we like to be strange. It wouldn't do to be just like everyone else." Draco joked. Ron gave him the once over and sighed. He stood up and thrusted his hand in front of Draco.

"You are much more pleasant when you're joking then when you are insulting us. I'm willing to give it a try Draco, but if you screw up I swear, you won't live to see another day." Ron warned. Draco took his hand.

"I won't mess up. Thanks Ron." Draco smiled sincerely. At that moment the train began moving towards another year of Hogwarts. A very different one.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione chatted the whole time about anything and everything. They wanted to get to know each other. Though in the beginning things where a bit tense between Draco and Ron, they managed to be civil to each other. Draco had placed a Silencing Charm on them so his son could sleep peacefully without disturbances.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry could sense Draco getting more nervous by the minute.

"Are you okay Draco?" he asked softly while they were getting off the train.

"I… I'm worried. I'm guessing my housemates are hating my guts now for defying Voldemort. I can handle that but I'm worried they will take it out on Damian."

"Even they wouldn't, not on a small child! What about Zabini and Parkinson? They're you're friends right?"

"I don't know, I'll see." Draco sighed and held Damian closer. They got into the carriages. Damian who was now wide awake, pointed at everything and babbled exitingly. When they got out of the carriages, the troubles began.

"Well well well, if it isn't Draco Malfoy and his bastard child. Hanging out with the goody goody Gryffies now?" Theodore Nott sneered.

"Back off Nott." Draco growled.

"Now now Draco, is that how you treat a friend?" Nott laughed.

"You're no friend of mine Nott." Draco hissed.

"You wound me Draco! Let me tell you this however; you and that bastard child of yours are not welcome in Slytherin anymore." Nott threatened. At that moment Blaise and Pansy came to stand beside Draco.

"Funny Nott, I don't remember saying something like that, do you Pansy dear?" Blaise mentioned casually but if looks could kill Nott would be dead 5 times over already.

"No, I can't say I have Blaise. We really ought to teach dear Theodore how to listen properly." Pansy said smugly and before Nott could open his mouth he was cursed from 5 different sides.

Nott was now dangling in the air. He had antlers growing out of his now bald head, his nose was enormous and he was lauging uncontrolably.

"Let me hahaha go now hahaha! You all hahaha are going to pay!" Nott laughed angrily.

"Harry, you seem to be the one who has him hanging there. What are you going to do?" Hermione asked casually.

"Oh I don't know Hermione. I might let him hang here all day. He really needs to learn not to insult my friends don't you think?" Harry smirked.

"Well you can throw him in the Lake. He obviously needs some cooling down." Ron suggested.

"Excellent idea Ron!" Harry said and levitated Nott to the middle of the Lake and unceremoniously dumped him in the water. He turned around to Draco and saw that he was busy comforting a hysterically crying Damian. It wasn't really working. Draco looked desperate.

"Thanks for sticking up for me guys but I can't seem to calm Damian down." He sighed while hugging his son.

"Yeah it must have looked pretty scary for him." Hermione empathized. Harry walked over to Draco and Damian.

"Damian honey, what's wrong?" he asked softly. The boy did not respond and kept on crying. Harry thought of something he used when Damian had his night terrors in the first week.

"_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby"_

Harry sang and Hermione and Pansy joined in as well.

"_Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true" _

Now Draco, Ron and Blaise where joining in too and little Damian gradually calmed down.

"_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me _

_Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why, can't I? _

_If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why, can't I?"_

Little Damian was now resting his head on his fathers shoulder, still sniffling a bit. The crying however had stopped and he was calm again.

"Wow Harry, I never would have thought about that." Draco said in awe, bouncing the little boy soothingly.

"Yeah sometimes it was the only way to get him back to sleep after his night terrors." He explained.

"He had night terrors?" Draco asked concerned.

"2 or 3 times a night in the first week but sometimes he didn't even wake. I suspected he missed you." Harry shrugged.

"Hold on. Draco, this is your son right? Why was he with Potter then?" Pansy asked.

"Because you know Lucius. He demanded that I got rid of my son. So I did, only not in the way he wanted. I couldn't do that, I would rather kill myself." Draco explained sadly.

"Yeah me too. I shudder at the thought of taking someones life." Blaise whispered.

"So I take you two won't join dear Voldie after all." Harry smirked.

"You got that right! Not one cell in my body that even dares to think about it!" Pansy said proudly.

"Are there more Slytherins who think that way?" Hermione asked.

"A few but they will follow even if they don't want to. Family and all that." Blaise sighed.

"Come on it's time to go inside. I'm starving." Ron whined. Everyone laughed and they went inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry could still sense the nervousness rolling off of Draco. When Draco, Pansy and Blaise walked to their table, everyone looked at them. Well at Draco and the fact that he carried a small boy. Harry and his friends sat down at their own table and the Sorting ceremony began moments later. After that the Headmaster got up and made his usual speech.

"And as you might have noticed, Mr Malfoy will be attending classes with his son; Damian. I trust everyone to behave accordingly and help out if needed. Now enough talking, enjoy the Feast." Dumbledore ended.

Harry kept glancing at Draco and Damian. He saw that Draco fed Damian but he himself didn't eat anything. Suddenly Draco stood up and ran out of the Hall. Damian looked frightened and started panicking again. Harry ran towards the Slytherin table and scooped the little boy up.Then he went after Draco.

"Wha is wit daddy?" Damian asked, cluthing Harry desperately.

"That is a good question." Harry murmured while pushing open the door of the first bathroom he could find. He heard retching.

"Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked while putting Damian down. He put a Silencing Charm on half of the room and conjured up some building blocks for the boy. After that he pushed open the stall where the retching sound came from.

There Draco was, on his knees, shaking with dry heaves and sobs. Harry held back his hair and rubbed sooting circles on his back. After a few minutes Draco was done and stood up shakily. He went to wash his face and spelled the awful taste out of his mouth. He sighed and sat down on the ground.

"I'm okay."

"Wanna tell me what that was all about?" Harry asked softly.

"I freaked. I can't do this Harry, I don't know how to be a parent. What if I hurt him?" Draco never looked so vulnerable then he did now. Harry grabbed his hands and forced Draco to look at him.

"Draco, look at your son. You are doing a wonderful job! You love him and that is the most importent thing you can give a child. The feeling that he is loved and wanted and treasured. Not a burden like they treated us. That little boy loves you so much Draco! You can't possibly screw up." Harry said firmly but Draco didn't seem to be convinced.

"I just want him to be safe. I don't know if he's safe with me if I stay in the Slytherin dorms." Draco sighed.

"Yes he is safe with you because you will do whatever it takes to protect him." Harry tried again.

"Will you take Damian for the night? Just so I can figure out how exactly everything goes now in Slytherin. I want to know if it is safe enough for my son but I can't do that when I worry about him." Draco pleaded.

"Of course I will, you know that. I just hope everything turns out okay." Harry sighed.

"Yeah me too. Merlin I've never been so scared in my life." Draco's lip began to tremble and soon the tears spilled on his cheeks. Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"It's all going to be okay Draco. I'll help you and Ron and Hermione will too. Even in Slytherin you still have Pansy and Blaise. We will all help you and Damian." Harry soothed. Suddenly 2 little arms wrapped around Draco's neck.

"Why you cwying daddy?" Damian asked while resting his head on his dad's shoulder.

"Oh nothing love. Sometimes daddy has a little to much to think about. I love you Damian." Draco whispered to his son.

"Love you too daddy."

"Listen love; I need you to stay with Harry for the night. Daddy needs to solve a few problems with his friends." Draco explained to his son.

"Okay. You not leavin?" Damian asked.

"No love, I will _never _leave you." Draco hugged Damian with another stream of tears running down his cheeks. Harry and Damian both hugged Draco and Harry rubbed Draco's back soothingly. The door opened hesitantly and Hermione peeked around the corner.

"Are you alright Draco?" she asked worriedly. Draco didn't anwser and Harry waved her in. Then he turned to Damian.

"Sweetie why don't you go with Hermione to the Gryffindor Tower. I need to talk to your daddy and Hermione would love to play with you with your train." Damian eyed Hermione sceptically.

"She nice?" he asked softly.

"Yes honey, she's very nice." Harry smiled. Hermione crouched down besides Damian.

"Why don't you show me your Snake and Dragon. I hear they are really cool." Hermione smiled incouragely. Damian beamed and nodded. He held out his hand to Hermione. She took his hand and stood up.

"Are you going to be alright?" she glanced worriedly at Draco who seemed to be out of it. Hary sighed.

"He will be. Thank you Hermione." She nodded and walked out of the bathroom with Damian.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry sighed and turned to Draco.

"Draco?" he gently shook the blonde but got no response. He put his hands on other side of Draco's face.

"Come on Draco. It's just you and me now. Tell me what's going on." He looked into Draco's eyes and he saw the pain and insecurity flasing through the silver grey orbs. Harry sighed and wrapped his arms back around Draco. He felt the blonde shake and tightend his grip. Draco snuggled deeper in Harry's embrace.

"I don't know why I feel this way. My life has been miserable but at least it was constant. I was always told what to do and I blindly followed. Now I abandoned my family, I'm disowned, I defied Voldemort, I can't trust anyone in Slytherin anymore and I have a son who needs me to protect him, to keep him safe. Mix that with my emotions boiling over. It's too much. I can't deal with it." Draco cried.

"I know it is overwhelming but you still have friends who you can trust. We will help you Draco. You need to find your own way of living your life. It's always been lived for you and now it's your turn. You _can _do this." Harry said.

"Yeah, you're right. Merlin I'm acting silly." Draco chuckled sadly.

"Nah, you're not silly Draco, You're mearly human. It's okay to show emotion you know." Harry smiled. Draco sighed. He felt quite safe in Harry's arms.

"Thank you so much Harry. I don't know what I would have done without you." Draco sniffed.

"No problem Draco. It's what friends are for." Harry said. Draco smiled. Friends. He never had a real friend. Though Blaise and Pansy came close, with Harry it was different somehow. Of course it could be because he had a major crush on said teen.

"Why don't you go wash up and find out the intentions of the Slyths. Don't worry about Damian, he's fine." Harry suggested and let go of Draco. He found the warmth of the blonde very nice and had to surpress the urge to hug Draco again. He didn't know why but it just felt nice.

"Yeah, better be done with it." Draco sighed and shakily stood up. Harry steadied him when he started to sway on his feet.

"Draco, did you even eat?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Not since breakfast yesterday." Draco admitted sheepishly.

"Draco Malfoy! You need to eat mister. Why didn't you eat anything?" Harry scolded him.

"I think I was too nervous. It happens you know." Draco said but refused to look Harry in the eye. Harry knew Draco wasn't telling him something. He took a step back and looked him over. Draco was a little bit thinner but not overly so. He had a great body Harry noticed. _Too _ great he suddenly realized.

"Finite Incantatum!" Harry said while waving his hand over Draco. Suddenly his body changed to almost skeleton thin with really pale skin, almost transparent and his eyes were dull and sad. Harry's eyes where brimming with tears while Draco was doing his best not to look at Harry.

"Merlin Draco! It's understandable you where feeling down without your son and everything going on in your life, but this is a full blown depression! I bet that if Madam Pomfrey would look you over right now, you would be bordering on anorexia."

"No Harry, please don't tell anyone!" Draco pleaded.

"Then i what /i should I do Draco? Tell me everything. The truth please." Harry demanded. Draco shook his head sadly.

"You don't need to know Harry, it doesn't matter. You can't help me"

"It _does_ matter Draco! I want to know why you feel like you should starve yourself. I _can _help you and I _will!_" Harry said firmly. Draco sighed.

"My _father_ seems to thinks I'm a good _boy toy_." Draco spat angrily and his hands were clenched in fists. Harry was confused.

"Your father thinks you…oh my god!" Harry looked straight into Draco's eyes and saw what he feared was true. Draco looked away again and slumped against the wall to the floor.

"Yeah. He couldn't keep his hands off of me. I was used to the Crucio's and beatings but this was something new. I hated it. All my life I've been trying to get him to be proud of me, to take notice of all the things I do. Now I just wished he would have left me alone. It's also a reason why I went against Voldemort. I wanted my father to hate me so he woudn't touch me again. Of course, no such luck." Draco cried.

"He did it again? Gods Draco, if I knew, I would have come to get you out." Harry hugged Draco and let him cry. He felt his own tears creeping down his cheeks as well.

"Rember when I told you about the night I had to sent Damian away? I had to 'apologize' to him? That was the first time. Then after I refused to join Voldemort. Last and third time was a day after I got your letter and pictures. I felt so filthy after he was done, I took 3 showers and scrubbed my skin raw. That's when I started on this." Draco rolled up his sleeves and showed Harry his arms.

On his forearms where dozens of cuts. Some were small, shallow and almost healed. Others were long, deep and going to leave scars. Harry softly touched the cuts and felt Draco shiver.

"You are punishing yourself don't you? You think you should have done something to stop it. _That's_ why you starve and cut yourself." Harry whispered. Draco's tears where enough to know he was right.

"I'm going to kill that basterd when I see him. It's NOT your fault Draco. He had no right to do that to you. He's a sick piece of low class scum and he will pay for what he did to you. I promise you that Draco. But remember that he can't hurt you here."

"I'm a Slytherin Harry. I sleep in the dungeons with potential Death Eaters, who would deliver me to Voldemort and therefor Lucius in a heartbeat. But I'm not scared for me. I'm scared for Damian. That's why I need to find out if it is wise to stay there." Draco explained sadly.

"Okay, here is what we're going to do; you put that glamour back on and check out Slytherin. Damian stayes with me for the night so don't worry. If you think it is too dangerous to stay in the dungeons, come to the Tower. The password is 'Fizzywiggle Popsicles.' I don't care what time it is, if you don't trust it don't stay in the dungeons! Tomorrow you go to Professor Snape and you are going to explain everything what has happened over the summer. I know he's your Godfather and that you trust him. I honestly can't stand him but if you want I can come with you. I'm going to help you Draco, whether you want to or not." Harry decided.

Draco whiped his tears away with his sleeve and nodded. He stood up again and put his glamour back on.

"I will go talk to Snape. I would appreciate it if you came with me." Draco said hopefully. Harry smiled.

"Of course I will go with you. You better go now. I'll be in the Tower if you need me. Good luck Draco." Harry said while opening the door.

"Thank you Harry. For being a friend. I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Damian I love him okay." Harry nodded and walked out, leaving Draco to compose himself.


	13. Chapter 13

When Harry walked into the common room he saw a desperate Hermione trying to console a crying Damian.

"Sshh honey, it's okay. You can see your daddy tomorrow and Harry will be here soon." Hermione tried.

"Hermione what's going on?" Harry asked. Damian's head shot up at the sound of Harry's voice and he came flying at him. Harry scooped the boy up and hugged him close.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Harry asked while rubbing his back.

"Miss you." Was all Damian would say. He sat down next to Hermione.

"I think that he thought you would leave him." She said.

"Oh no honey, I won't leave you. And neither will your daddy. He loves you very much." Harry soothed.

"Will you wread me a stowry?" the little boy sniffed.

"Sure, why don't you go pick a story and I'll be right up okay?" Harry bargained. Damian nodded and Harry carried him upstairs. When back in the common room again, Harry turned to Hermione.

"I'm sorry Harry. He was doing fine first. We played a little with his toys and he was happily babbling a million miles a minute. Then suddenly he said something about his daddy not leaving him but you might. That's when he started panicking." She explained quickly.

"I'm not mad at you Hermione. You know he is easily scared." Harry smiled.

"How did it go with Draco?"

"Gods Hermione. It's even worse then I thought! But I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone. I'm getting him help though. He's checking out the Slytherins right now to see if it is safe enough for him and Damian. I gave him the password to the Tower so he could come to us if he didn't trust it there. I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't mind. Merlin, I never thought I would be worried about Draco Malfoy." She smiled.

"Yeah me neither. I'm going to read Damain his story and put him to bed. G'night Hermione." Harry stood up and walked upstairs.

"Goodnight Harry." Hermione whispered softly.

Draco washed his face again after Harry left and sighed.

'Here goes.' He thought. He walked to the dungeons and said the password. He was overwelmed with the sudden silence that washed over him after he had entered.

"What?" he sneered.

"Where's your _son_?" a 5th year asked dangerously.

"None of your damn business."

"I thought I said that you weren't welcome anymore Draco" Nott growled.

"And I thought you would have learned your lesson by now." Blaise quipped.

"Would you like us to refresh your memory." Pansy asked sweetly. Nott sneered but didn't do anything.

"Thanks. I just want to know if I can still trust all of you. I will not let my son live here if I can't trust you. If not, just say so." Draco said firmly. None of the Slytherins said something but the disgusted glares where enough. Pansy and Blaise went to stand by Draco. He nodded to them and hen adressed the crowd again.

"Thought so. Well don't worry, I'll be out of your way." Draco turned around and walked towards the door.

"Wait, Draco! Where are you going." Blaise yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow." Draco walked out. When he was out of the dungeons he went to nearest bathroom and locked himself in one of the stalls. He took out his knife and put it against his arm. He sighed.

'No. I won't do this anymore. Harry is right. It wasn't my fault. I need to be strong for my son. He needs me.' Draco took the knife and put it away again. He looked at the time. Was it 10 PM already? He opened the door and walked up to Gryffindor Tower.

When he arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, she eyed him warily.

"Password?" she asked.

"Um… Fizzywiggle Popsicles."

"Correct but I don't think you belong here young man."

"I need to talk to my friends. I gave the right password so please let me in." Draco pleaded with her.

"Alright, enter." she swung open gracefully. Draco nodded his thanks.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" a girl sneered at him when he walked into the common room. Hermione who was reading a book, noticed Draco and smiled at him.

"It's okay Laura, let him in." she said and motioned for Draco to sit down. The girl looked at him suspiciously but left them alone.

"I take it that it don't go as planned with the Slyths?" she asked concerned.

"I already knew I couldn't trust them. With the exception of Pansy and Blaise of course. It's just official now." He sighed.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Well I was kinda hoping that I could spend the night here and for tomorrow I planned to go to professor Snape and talk to him about all of this."

"Of course you can stay here Draco. If I can help, all you got to do is ask okay." She offered.

"Thanks Hermione. I'll hold you to that." He smiled.

"If you're looking for Harry, he's in his dorms, reading Damian a story. Take two flights and then it's the second door on your left." Draco nodded and went to find Harry.

'I can't believe they are both that thick. Why can't they see that this is going way beyond friendship here. I hope they figure out their feelings for each other soon." She though and went back to her book.

Draco found Harry tucking a sleeping Damian in. He smiled.

"You would think that with all the sleeping he did today, he would be bouncing off the walls by now." Harry turned around quickly at the sound of Draco's voice.

"Believe me when I say I'd rather have him asleep then bouncing all over the place." He chuckled.

"I take it didn't go very well." Harry asked now seriously.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting my son stay there. Nott made it very clear; I'm not welcome there and neither is Damian. Another thing I have to talk to Severus about." he sighed.

"If you want you can stay here." Harry suggested.

"Only if you don't mind. Can I borrow some PJ's? My stuff is still in the dungeons." Draco asked shyly.

"Sure." Harry walked over to his closet and pulled out a set and gave them to Draco.

"I'm going to brush my teeth." Harry walked away, giving Draco some privacy. Draco walked over to his son and kissed him softly on the head.

"Sweet dreams love." He whispered and changed into the pyjama's. When Harry came back he went to brush his teeth with a spare toothbrush Harry had found. Then there was the dilemma of where Draco would sleep.

"Come on, my bed is big enough." Harry said while getting in. Draco hesitated.

"Are you sure? Because I could sleep on the common room couch you know." Draco said.

"Those things aren't even comfortable to sit on, let alone sleep. Come on, get in." Harry sighed. Draco still hesitated. It's not that he didn't want to, it's that he wanted it too much. Draco couldn't let Harry know about his crush on him. It would scare him away and Draco certainly wouldn't want _that_. But right now, Draco was to tired to care and he got in next to Harry, careful not to touch him.

"I probably should warn you though; I snore loudly." Harry told him. Draco laughed.

"Good night Harry."

"Good night Draco."

Both boys were fast asleep within minutes. They didn't notice the other boys entering and they never heard Ron muttering things like; 'well if he can make Harry happy then I can accept him too' after he found them, all snuggled up together.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry awoke to something heavy on his chest. He pried his eyes open and searched for the cause of the heavy thing. An arm. Draco's arm he realized. He took in the sight of the peacefully sleeping blonde. He looked gorgeous.

'Where the hell did that come from!' Harry thought suddenly. Harry was gay. He'd known since last year girls didn't really appeal to him. He just never would have guessed he thought about Draco that way. He didn't even know if Draco was into boys. Harry made it his mission to find out. Right now he watched Draco sleep and softly brushed away a blonde strand of hair out of his face. Draco stirred and Harry watched with fascination how those beautiful eyes fluttered open. He smiled at the confused expression that crossed the blondes face and then recognition. Icy grey met emerald green.

"Good morning Draco." Harry smiled.

"Yeah, good morning." Draco yawned. Harry laughed.

"Still sleepy I see"

"What time is it?"

"We have an hour till breakfast, so early enough to take showers before the rest wakes up." Harry sighed. Draco felt his arm move when Harry had sighed and removed it quickly as if he had burned himself.

"Sorry." Draco blushed.

"Don't worry, it's bound to happen…" Harry sighed again and got out of bed. Draco was confused when he walked over to Damian's cot and lifted the boy out of it. Damian looked like he was crying but Draco couldn't hear anything. He could hear Harry talking to the boy but he could not hear what his son was saying back. Harry seemed to have calmed him and placed him on the bed near Draco. He waved his hand and a light reddish glow enveloped Damian before it disappeared again.

"Daddy!" Damian hugged his father and jumped up and down on the bed. Draco grabbed his son and sat him down on the bed.

"Damian! No jumping on the bed remember." Draco reprimanded him.

"Sowwy daddy." Damian said softly.

"Harry, how did you know he was crying? I didn't hear anything."

"It's a spell I developed. If Damian wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare or something, the whole dorm would be awake too. So now only I can hear him and my roommates can sleep peacefully." He explained.

"You got to teach me that spell once. I didn't know you were so good at making spells up."

"Yeah, apparently my mom was an expert in Charms. I kind of like the subject too but DADA is still my favourite."

"You're brilliant at it too. My favourite is probably Transfiguration." Draco said. Harry turned around and stared at him, shocked.

"Transfiguration? I thought you loved Potions." He asked. Draco smiled.

"Everybody thinks that. I like Potions yes, but turning something useless into something that might safe your life, you got to admit it's very appealing." Draco smirked.

"I never looked at it that way." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Not many people do." He shrugged. Draco threw the covers off and got out of bed.

"Gods I really need a shower." He sighed while stretching.

"You go first. You can find towels and stuff in the cupboards in the bathroom. I'll help Damian getting dressed." Harry picked the little boy up. Draco nodded and left for the shower.

"Well Damian, what would you like to wear today?" he asked the boy. He took him over to the wardrobe where a few of Damian's clothes where. He had hoped for the little boy to sleep over every once in a while, so he had kept a few clothes. Damian pointed to the red sweater with a dragon on it. Harry smiled. It was one of Damian's favourites. He quickly dressed the little boy and placed him back in his cot to play with his toys. Then he called for Dobby.

"What can Dobby do for Harry Potter sir?" Dobby bowed deeply until his nose was touching the floor. Harry grimaced.

"Could you get Draco his school uniform?" he asked shyly.

"Dobby don't understand sir." He looked confused.

"He's in the shower now but he can't go walking around naked can he? So can you get him his clothes?" Harry asked again. Though the image of Draco naked did appeal to him.

"Dobby will be right back sir." He disappeared and within 10 seconds he came back again with Draco's uniform. He handed them to Harry and disappeared again.

At that moment Draco emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Harry thought he looked gorgeous, despite being so underweight. He could feel his pyjama bottoms tighten and rushed to the bathroom to take his own shower and to solve his…problem.

Draco smirked. He had seen the way Harry blushed a lovely Gryffindor red. He could work with this but not now. He walked to the bed and saw his uniform hastily thrown on it. He dressed and lifted his son out of his cot.

"Ready to learn something today love?"

"Magic?" he asked.

"Yeah, magic. I think you are going to like it." He tickled his son lightly, causing the little boy to giggle.

5 minutes later a still blushing Harry came out of the bathroom in the same state of undress Draco had. He quickly pulled on his trousers but when he went to put on his shirt, he was stopped. He felt cold fingers tracing the scars on his back and he shivered.

"How did you get those?" he heard Draco whisper.

"My uncle. Please don't" Was all that he could manage before choking up. He felt the fingers freeze and then they where gone. He felt strong hands turning him around and hugging him. Harry buried his face in Draco's neck and held on tightly. He needed the comfort right now and he wasn't going to turn it down.

He felt little arms surround his legs and he smiled. He let go of Draco and picked Damian up. He hugged him too.

"I'm fine sweetie." He answered before the boy could even ask the question. He looked Draco in the eyes and saw understanding. Draco smiled briefly and he handed Harry his shirt and took Damian so he could put it on. When Harry was all dressed, they all walked down to breakfast. Well… after Harry had dumped a big splash of ice cold water on the rest of his friends so they wouldn't be late for breakfast.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione was already seated at he Gryffindor table. She was reading an enormous book about Advanced Muggle Studies. Harry took Draco's hand and dragged him over to the Gryffindor table. Draco looked over at the Slytherin table and saw the same disgusted stares he got yesterday. He sat down and started to load a plate for Damian. He himself only took some toast.

Harry would have none of it however and started to load Draco's plate as well. When Draco looked at Harry he saw a look that meant; 'don't even try to protest, you are going to eat everything, even if I have to stuff it down your throat!' Draco decided to follow Harry's wishes.

Halfway through breakfast Blaise and Pansy joined them at the Gryffindor table.

"Not that I object but aren't you going to sit with Slytherin." Draco asked carefully while trying to swallow the bacon.

"No." Pansy answered and muttered something like; 'those bastards don't deserve to be called Slytherins.'

"Draco, what happened to you man? You come walking in to the common room and when you feel that you're not welcome –which is stupid by the way, you shouldn't listen to Nott- you just accept that and walk out again. That's not like you mate. The Draco I know would have fought." Blaise almost whined.

"It's not just about _my_ safety now Blaise. I've got a son now. He comes first, no matter what." Draco said honestly. He tried to eat some more of his omelette.

Hermione looked at him approvingly. Harry smiled proudly at Draco. They continued to eat their breakfast. Draco tried to shove his kippers on Damian's plate but Harry caught him. He gave him a stern glare but Draco could see the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. In the end, Draco only ate half of what was on his plate. Harry sighed but decided to leave it at that.

"Hermione, could you take Damian with you to class. You have Muggle Studies right?" Harry asked. Hermione glanced from Harry to Draco and back to Harry again.

"Sure, but don't you have classes?" she asked.

"We are going to see Snape since we both have a free period. I also found out that Snape doesn't start till 11 AM." Harry explained calmly while Draco almost choked on his Pumpkin juice.

"Oh right! The whole Slytherin issue." Hermione received strange looks from Blaise and Pansy but ignored them.

"Yeah, I'll take him in DADA since Slytherins and Gryffindors have it separately now. Then Draco takes him over in Potions." Harry said and stood up. He pulled up Draco as well.

"Daddy needs to do something important so I want you to go with Hermione and be good, okay love?" Draco explained to his son.

"Okay daddy." Damian stole a roll from Draco's abandoned plate and smiled innocently at his father. Draco laughed and kissed him on the forehead.

"See you soon love." With that Draco and Harry walked of to find one Severus Snape.

They knocked on the door of the office of the Potions Master. After a few seconds the door opened and they were led inside.

"To what do I owe this visit Draco?" he asked in his deep voice, ignoring Harry in the process. The three of them sat down.

"Well…uhm…I just…uhm" Draco stuttered and looked pleadingly at Harry.

"Draco take a deep breath and calm down." Severus advised. Draco shook his head and stood up.

"I can't do this." He said and went for the door. Harry stopped him.

"Yes you can! You promised Draco. You need help. Now sit down." Harry said firmly. Draco grudgingly took his seat again.

"Why would you need help Draco?" Severus asked friendly, shocking Harry immensely.

"I… just… I have some…uhm…issues dealing with…what happened this summer." Draco whispered, looking down at the floor in front of him.

"What happened?" Severus asked in the same friendly tone. Draco sighed and closed his eyes.

"My f… Lucius he…did stuff…to me."

"Did he beat you, or curse you?"

"Among other things."

"Did he… touch you?" Severus had some trouble asking this question. Draco nodded, still not daring to look up.

"What did he do?"

"He r…r…raped me." Draco whispered, with tears steadily staining his pale cheeks. Harry squeezed his hand to show his support. Draco briefly squeezed back.

"Once?" He had to ask, but knowing Lucius it probably didn't stay with one time. Draco shook his head.

"No, more then once." He whispered.

"How many times Draco" Severus asked softly.

"Throughout my whole life, I lost count." Harry was so shocked to hear this, he stood up and knocked back his chair. Draco cringed and refused to look at him.

"You told me it was three times! And that is already three times to much, but now you're telling me it's been happening your whole life!" Harry shouted, not being angry at Draco but at Lucius. No scratch that; he was absolutely furious with one Lucius Malfoy. Draco saw differently however; he thought Harry was mad at him. Severus, always being observative, saw this.

"Potter calm down this instant!" Severus bellowed at Harry. Inside however, he was seething too. Lucius Malfoy was a dead son of a bitch.

Harry was silenced immediately and looked at Draco. He saw the blonde shaking with silent sobs and realized his mistake. He kneeled down in front of Draco and took his hands, ignoring the flinching with pain in his heart.

"I'm so sorry Draco! I'm not mad at you. I just wished you would have told me sooner." Harry tried to look into Draco's eyes but the blonde wouldn't look at him.

"I didn't realize it until last night Harry. I woke up in the middle of the night from one of my old nightmares. Lucius was doing it again to me but I was so much younger. I started having those dreams when I was 5 and I saw myself being… you know. This time however the pictures flashed and went through some timeline experience. I saw him hurting me like that starting at me being about 5 years old and ending into the pictures of last summer. That's when I realized he had been doing that to me my whole life." Draco explained shakily.

"It appears to me that your father has been Obliviating your mind. I remember clearly that, indeed, at the age of 5, you started to become more quiet, more reserved. I'm sorry Draco, I should have sensed that there was something amiss." Severus said apologetic.

"No Sev it's not your fault, you couldn't have known."

"Neither is it yours, Draco." Harry said and waved his hand over Draco again. The glamour he had put up this morning, vanished. Severus gasped.

"Merlin Draco, what happened!" Severus was shocked at the appearance of his godson. Draco started shaking again and he dropped himself on the floor where Harry was still kneeling. He wrapped himself around Harry and buried his face in the raven-haired teen's shoulder.

"No more Harry! Please! No more…no more!" Draco sobbed. Harry held him tightly. He looked at Severus and saw the sadness reflected in his obsidian eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

"Harry, can you tell me what happened to him?" If Harry was shocked at the use of his given name, he didn't show it. He nodded and he felt Draco clinging to him, much in the same way Damian always does when he's scared.

"He thinks it's his fault. He starves himself as a punishment. He cuts himself too." Harry gently rolled up one of Draco's sleeves. Severus looked even sadder.

"You're a silly boy Draco. Of course it's not your fault!" Severus tried to scold him but there was nothing behind it.

Harry felt Draco panicking and took Draco's face in his hands. He still wouldn't look Harry in the eye.

"Draco look at me! You got to stop thinking that you should have done something to stop it. You couldn't stop it Draco! I know you and if there was even the slightest possibility that you could have, you would have done so. Stop blaming yourself!" Harry said firmly and his heart broke when he saw the deep sadness in the frightened grey eyes.

Severus handed Harry a potion and nodded at Draco. Harry gently fed Draco the potion. After a few minutes, Draco calmed down and fell asleep.

"Put him on the couch." Severus said. Harry picked Draco up and carefully laid him on the couch. He sat down on the couch too and placed Draco's head in his lap.

"It seems to me that you already talked to Draco. Was that after he ran out of the Hall yesterday?" Severus asked Harry. He nodded. Harry told him about what had happened in the bathroom. During the explanation, Harry softly stroked the blondes hair in a soothing manner. Severus noticed this but kept quiet.

"I heard about the fight by the Lake so I'm guessing things didn't go too well?"

"No, he's not welcome there anymore. That's another thing Draco wanted to talk to you about. He wanted to ask if you could get him a room outside the dungeons."

"I see. And where did he sleep last night?"

"He uhm… he slept in the Tower." Poor Harry blushed furiously and didn't dare to look at the professor. Fortunately Severus decided to leave it at that.

"I think that can be arranged. What do you suggest I do about his depression."

"I don't know sir. I just want to help him and I don't know how." Harry sighed sadly.

"Seems to me you can help him just fine." Harry was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he trusts you. He wouldn't even tell me what was going on and I'm his godfather. You have some kind of _bond _with him. Use that to help him."

"I want to but how?"

"You're doing it right now. You helped him by listening to him, not judging him. You gained his trust when you agreed to take care of his son instead of taking him away or sending him back. You've put your trust in him and he's grateful for that. You are a very good friend, a _real_ friend. He never had that before. He doesn't know love. Show him that he can find love." Severus explained with a look in his eyes that told Harry that the professor was thinking back about something.

"Professor? Are you alright?" Harry asked, only slightly concerned. It was Snape after all.

"Uh yes, I'm fine. Listen Harry; nor a potion, nor a spell, can heal him like you can. You just need to find a way how. And don't worry, you'll find that way." Harry was perplexed. Did he missed something here?

"Don't be so surprised Potter, I'm not blind. The potion works off in about half an hour. I suggest you both go to class then. If there are any problems come to me. I'll make sure Draco's room is ready. Come to see me after Potions." Severus stood up and left his office. Harry blinked.

'That went fast. What did he mean with the comment about not being blind? Oh god! He couldn't know about my feelings for Draco, could he?" Harry thought. He sighed and got a bit more comfortable on the couch. He was still stroking the soft blonde hair. He smiled. He gently kissed the blondes head.

"I'm going to help you Draco. I promise." He whispered. The blond snuggled a bit closer to Harry.

Half hour later, Draco was waking up slowly. He felt Harry stroking his hair and had to admit that it felt pretty good. He slowly sat up and looked at Harry, who was smiling.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked concerned.

"I'm fine now. So what's the verdict?" Draco said sarcastically. He rested his head on Harry's shoulder and sighed deeply.

"No verdict. I'm going to help you by being there for you. You need to promise me that whenever you have a problem or something, you come to me. Agreed?" Draco nodded. That's not so bad.

"Now come on, we have classes to go to." Draco groaned.

"Do we have to?" he whined. Harry laughed.

"You just had an extra nap! You can't possibly be tired. Come on." Harry pulled Draco up and pushed him out the door. He walked with him to Transfiguration to make sure everything was alright. Harry said goodbye and walked to DADA and Damian. For the first time he wished that the Slytherins and the Gryffindors still had class together.

Everything went fine and after Potions, Harry and Draco went to see Severus again.

"How do you feel Draco?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Draco sighed.

"Good. I understood you needed a room somewhere other then the dungeons?" Draco nodded.

"I had the house elves clean one on the fifth floor. The password is 'Pax Pacis'. If you would follow me." Severus walked away and both boys struggled to keep up. They stopped at a painting of a big mansion. Severus said the password and they stepped inside.

"To your left are 2 bedrooms with a four-poster queen size bed, a smaller room with a cot and a large area with toys. Here you see the common room and the bathroom is on the right next to a storage room." The professor explained.

The common room was light with a lot of windows and done in natural colours. The bedroom with the cot was definitely a children's bedroom with bright colours and a lot of shelves with books and toys.

"Why 2 bedrooms sir?" Draco asked. Severus looked from Draco to Harry.

"For emergencies." He stated simply.

"The house elves brought everything to your bedroom so I suggest you start unpacking." With that Severus walked away. Harry walked into Damian's bedroom and sat him down on the floor. He took some toys and gave them to Damian. He walked over to Draco again.

"It looks nice." Draco said.

"Yeah. You think you can handle it here?" Harry asked carefully.

"Of course. No Slytherin in sight. Well except for me but that doesn't count." He said.

"Okay. I'll leave you to your unpacking then. If you need anything you know where to find me." Draco nodded and watched as Harry walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

A week later.

Draco was tired, so tired. Every night for the past week he woke up from his old nightmares and Damian didn't seem to need much sleep. All in all he got maybe 3 hours of sleep a night. He spent a good deal of time comforting Damian. He was always asking where Harry was and if Harry had left him. He would see Harry when they went to breakfast but that wasn't enough for Damian. He wanted Harry. It didn't do anything for Draco's mood when Damian was being stubborn again.

_Flashback _

_"No daddy! Hawwy must wread stowry." Damian whined._

_"I know that but Harry isn't here right now. You will see him again tomorrow." Draco explained_

_"Whe'e Hawwy?" Damian wanted to know._

_"He's in the Tower. Come on." Draco lifted his son in his cot and tucked him in. Damian wouldn't have it._

_"Get Hawwy then." He demanded._

_"Damian! I'm going to read the story and if I hear you one more time, I won't read the story at all!" Draco scolded his son firmly. Damian sniffed and laid back down again. Draco sighed. He hated it when his son did that. He leaned into the cot and gave Damian a kiss on his head._

_"I'm sorry love. You just need to get used to it that Harry isn't around anymore every minute of the day." He explained._

_"Sowwy daddy. Will you wread stowry?" he asked. Draco nodded._

_End Flashback _

"Daddy! Huwwy! Hawwy waits!" Damian was bouncing up and down on his bed and Draco wondered how he got out of his cot.

"No jumping on the bed!" Draco growled. Damian stopped and sat down.

"Sowwy. Come daddy! Hawwy waits." Damian shook Draco.

"Damian stop that! Go to your room and pick out some clothes." Draco was an inch from yelling. Damian scrambled from the bed and ran to his room. Draco got out of his room and went to take a shower.

When he went to his son's room, it looked like a bomb went off in there. Toys and clothes where tossed every where.

"Damian! Why is your room such a mess?" he asked the boy who was playing with his train.

"I play." He said simply.

"Well clean it up!" Draco said harshly. Damian's lip trembled and Draco quickly turned around and walked out of the room.

When he came back the toys were in one pile and the clothes in another. Damian was trying to pull on his shirt. He managed to put his trousers and socks on successfully. Draco sighed and helped him with the shirt. He tried to help him with the shoes but Damian kept wiggling his toes.

"Come on Damian, stop that!" Draco growled. He managed to get the shoes on. He grabbed his son and walked out the door.

Harry was waiting for Draco and Damian so they could go to breakfast together. When Draco came out of his room and handed his son over immediately, Harry knew something was wrong. He was even more concerned when Damian wrapped his little arms around Harry and held on tightly.

"Uh good morning? Is everything okay?" Harry asked.

"Peachy." Draco sneered.

"Daddy is mean." Damian sniffed. Now Harry was alarmed.

"Draco?"

"Just leave me alone Potter!" Draco spat and ran.

"Draco!" Harry was shocked. Draco hadn't called him that in a while. He decided to let him cool down a bit and focussed on Damian.

"What happened honey?" he asked

"Daddy yelled." The little boy cried.

"At you?" Damian nodded.

"Did you do something you where not allowed to do?"

"No… I play wit twain and daddy yelled tha I clean up."

"And did you?" Damian nodded again.

"Daddy mad at me?" he asked. Harry smiled sadly.

"I don't think so. Your daddy has some problems and sometimes he just snaps. He loves you, remember." Harry soothed. Damian's mood brightened considerably and he went to the Great Hall. There he saw Ron already pigging through his breakfast.

"Hey Ron. Could you watch Damian for a moment. I need to find Draco and give him a good scolding." Harry asked him. Ron swallowed and nodded.

"What did he do?" he asked.

"That's what I'm going to find out. Don't let Damian eat too much rolls. Somehow he gets sick if he eats too many of them." Harry sat Damian down next to Ron and went to look for Draco.

Outside the Hall he looked around and got out his Map. He saw Draco in the second floor bathroom. Harry feared for the worst and ran as fast as he could. He slammed open the door and spotted Draco sitting on the floor, shaking with silent sobs.

"Leave me alone Harry!" he warned before Harry could even make a move.

"Draco? What's the matter with you?" Draco stood up and before Harry knew what was happening, he was backed up against a wall. Draco was only an inch away from him.

"I said; Leave. Me. Alone!" Draco hissed slowly and pushed Harry further into the wall, before running of again. Harry gasped for breath but quickly went after Draco. He lost him. He looked at the Map again and saw him running toward the Forrest. Harry had an idea.

"Accio Firebolt!" He didn't have to wait long and jumped out of the nearby window on his broom. He was much quicker than Draco now and it wasn't long before he saw him. He flew behind Draco and pushed him to the ground. He jumped off his broom and landed on Draco.

"Get off of me Potter!" Draco tried to push Harry away. Said teen had another plan however. He pinned the blonde to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem Draco!" Harry yelled.

"You are my problem!" Draco hissed.

"Why?" Harry demanded.

"Because I thought I could trust you. Seems to me that you are glad to have me in my own room. Good riddance isn't it Potter." Draco spat.

SMACK! A nice hand shaped bruise was forming on the blondes cheek.

"If you EVER say that again, I swear to Merlin Draco, I will not be hold responsible for my actions." Harry hissed angrily. He saw the expression in Draco's eyes change from angry and cold to pain and shame. Harry released him and Draco rolled onto his side, curling into a little ball.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I'm so sorry!" Draco sobbed. Harry laid down next to him and pulled the blonde in his arms.

"What happened Draco?" he sighed, softly stroking his back.

"I don't get much sleep anymore. Damian is constantly whining about you not being there and I'm sick and tired of explaining why. My old nightmares are back again. I get snappy when I don't have enough time to sleep." Draco sniffed.

"Do you really feel like I left you?" Harry asked sadly.

"No."

"Draco, this doesn't come out of the blue. You must have felt some sort of neglect on my part that it made you say that."

"I miss you." Draco said suddenly. Harry was gob smacked.

"You what?" he stammered.

"I miss you." Draco repeated.

"Draco…"

"No Harry, hear me out. I'm risking our friendship here but if I don't say this, it's going to kill me. Ever since 5th year I've had a crush on you. And with all that has changed between us, it's becoming stronger. I can't bear to be without you for so long. I miss you." Draco explained.

"Oh Draco. Is this what it's all about? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I thought you would hate me, that you would be disgusted."

"I'm not Draco. In fact; I've been feeling more and more attracted to you." Harry confessed. Draco looked at him hopefully.

"Really?" Harry smiled.

"Yeah really." Draco smiled and kissed Harry softly. Harry kissed him back eagerly.

"Next time Draco; just talk to me. The things you said really did hurt me. Damian is scared of you right now." Harry told him after they had to get up for air.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have done that. I'll go talk to Damian." Draco reluctantly let go of Harry and stood up. He pulled Harry up and gave him another kiss.

"Sorry for that." Harry whispered when he touched Draco's cheek.

"I deserved it." Draco reasoned.

"Listen, I need to talk to Hermione. Damian is with Ron in the Great Hall. I'll see you in Potions okay?" Draco nodded. Harry went to walk away when he was grabbed. He felt the soft lips on his and kissed back.

"You didn't expect to leave without a goodbye kiss, did you?" Draco said smugly. Harry smirked and pecked him on the lips again.

"Of course not. That would be rude." Harry smiled and walked away this time.


	18. Chapter 18

Draco smiled dreamily. He spotted Harry's broom on the ground and sighed. Harry could be so forgetful sometimes. He picked it up and shrunk it. He went to search for Damian.

When he walked into the Great Hall, he saw Ron trying to teach his son how to play chess. He chuckled.

"Really Ron. I know you love chess but don't you think it goes a bit to far to try to teach it to a 2 year old?" he asked.

"You're never to young to learn." Ron shrugged. Draco sat down next to Damian. It pained him to see him flinch.

"I'm sorry love. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Daddy was wrong to do that. I'm not mad at you." Draco apologized to his son. Damian looked at him sceptically before nodding and crawling on his fathers lap.

"Love you daddy." He whispered in his ear. Draco smiled, relieved.

"I love you too Damian, more than you'll ever know." Draco whispered back. Ron cleared his throat.

"Now that you have that cleared up. Wanna play a game? We have some time before class starts." he asked Draco.

"Sure. But no crying if you lose, Weasley."

"In your dreams Malfoy!"

In the Tower, Harry found Hermione in front of the fire reading a book. (didn't she have a hobby or something?)

"Hermione? Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked nervously.

"Of course Harry, sit down." Hermione said.

"I need your help with something." Harry explained what had happened this morning.

"I see. So are you a couple now?" she smiled brightly.

"I don't know. We still need to talk about it properly." Harry blushed.

"So what do you need my help with." She asked.

"I want to go live with Draco in his rooms. It just doesn't seem fair towards you guys."

"Don't worry about us, Harry. Draco needs you now. We'll be alright. Hang on a sec." Hermione walked to her room and came back with a coin. Harry recognized them as the coins they used in DA.

"Here. If you need us, you know the drill. If we need you, you'll notice." Hermione handed him the coin.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry pocketed the coin and hugged her.

"You're welcome. Now let's go to Potions and find our boyfriends." Hermione hooked her arm in Harry's and together they walked to class.

After all the classes where over, Harry and Draco with Damian walked to Draco's rooms.

Draco sat Damian on the floor and he himself sat down next to Harry. They snuggled up together.

"What did you talk to Hermione about. If you don't mind asking."

"I needed some advise."

"For what?"

"I was thinking of moving in here and I wanted to see what she thought about that."

"You want to move in here? Are you sure?" Draco tried not to look too hopeful but Harry saw it anyway.

"Yeah. Unless you don't want me to." Harry smirked.

"Oh I want to Harry. But why did you have to talk to Hermione about that."

"Because between Ron and her, Hermione is far better at understanding me and why I want something. She's much more open minded. And she's my friend Draco. I can't just up and leave. I wanted to get her opinion." Harry explained.

"What about Ron?"

"Tomorrow is soon enough." Harry kissed Draco softly.

"What about everyone else?" Draco asked carefully, not wanting to spoil the moment.

"What about them?" Harry smirked and kissed him again.

"I don't want to hide my happiness Draco. Unless you are not ready to come out yet." He said.

"Believe me when I say I want to show you off." Draco chuckled

"Hawwy? You stay?" Damian asked hopefully. Harry smiled.

"If you don't mind." Damian quickly shook his head and crawled up in between Harry and Draco. He snuggled close to both of them.

"Love you daddy, Love you Hawwy." He sighed contently. Harry's heart jumped at the 3 little words.

"Love you too honey." Both Harry and Draco said together. Damian closed his eyes and was asleep in no time.

Soon Harry and Draco followed him to Dreamland.


	19. Chapter 19

It was Saturday, meaning that they didn't have classes. They asked Dobby to bring them breakfast. Harry and Draco ended up in a pillow fight when they had decided to change the bed cheats. The happiness didn't last long though. Severus Snape decided to bring them a visit.

"I was summoned this morning and when the meeting was over I decided to hang around a little in Malfoy Manor. I managed to 'borrow' Lucius's Pensieve. Thought you wanted to take a look at it." Severus said and placed the Pensieve on the table.

"Did you find out something in those meetings?" Harry asked him.

"No, just the usual I'm-the-most-powerful-scumbag-on-earth-and-nothing-is-going-to-stop-me speech." Severus said dryly and took his leave.

"Want me to come with you?" Harry asked Draco.

"Hell yeah! I'm not going in there alone." Draco sounded absolutely terrified. Harry took Draco's hand and together they fell into the Pensieve.

_The first thing they saw where Draco's parents arguing._

_"Lucius, you can't be serious! Why would you want another heir? Isn't Draco enough?" Narcissa screeched._

_"No. He's going to refuse our Lord, I can tell. Therefore I need another heir." He explained lightly as if discussing the weather._

_"I don't blame him for refusing. You are obsessed with that monster!" Narcissa hissed. Lucius stepped forward and hit her hard. She fell on the ground. Draco gasped and looked horrified._

_"Mind your place woman! There is nothing you can say that will change my mind. It will be done!" Lucius stalked out, leaving his wife on the ground. The scene changed and they where at a ball._

_"My 14th Birthday Ball!" Draco recognized. They saw a witch with black hair standing close to past-Draco. They where flirting. Harry looked questioning at Draco._

_"What? I wasn't really sure which team I belonged to back then." He shrugged._

_Lucius and some other wizard muttered something and past-Draco and the witch straightened up and walked away. Harry and Draco followed them to Draco's room._

_"Are you going to…" Harry asked uncomfortable._

_"Shag her? I think so." Draco swallowed and peeked around the corner of his bedroom. He saw himself and the witch getting naked and he quickly turned back to Harry._

_"I don't want to see that! Let's just wait here." He said shakily._

_"I guess we can assume that you both where under a spell here. Maybe the Imperius but I'm not sure." Harry thought out loud._

_"I think you're right. It explains why I can't remember anything. Lucius must have Obliviated us afterwards, told us we where drunk. All this because he wanted an heir. But why would he want to kill Damian then? At least my mother was against it but she didn't try to stop it."_

_The scene changed again and they where standing in a nursery. A little baby was sleeping in the crib. Draco smiled softly._

_"He's so small." He said tenderly._

_"He can't be older then a few weeks." Harry whispered. Suddenly the door blasted open and Lucius stepped in the room. The baby started screaming. Lucius looked disdainfully at the crying infant._

_"You don't look like a true Malfoy." He hissed at the child and raised his wand._

_"No!" Draco yelled and leapt forward…through his father._

_"Draco you can't do anything, remember" Harry helped him up. The witch with the black hair came rushing into the room and barrelled Lucius over._

_"Do not touch my son, you miserable rat!" she hissed dangerously. She took her son and Apparated away. Lucius got mad and started throwing curses around. The scene changed into a cosy house. The same witch and Lucius where standing face to face._

_"I must admit you were smart to go under the Fidelius. Took me 2 years to find him." Lucius hissed._

_"You're not coming anywhere near my son!" the witch stepped in front of her son who was crying in his cot._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" the witch fell on the ground, dead. The boy screamed harder when Lucius picked him up._

_"Let go of him you bastard!" Draco hissed sharply. Harry wrapped his arm around his waist to keep Draco grounded._

_"Seems now that I have to take you with me. I'm not making the same mistake our Lord made." Lucius was ready to Aparate when he was stunned from behind. Harry and Draco where surprised to see Narcissa standing there. Lucius fell to the ground. Damian screamed some more when he fell too._

_"I can't let you do this. You've gone too far now." She picked up the little boy._

_"Sshh, I'll take you to you're daddy. I'm sure he'll find a way to take care of you." Narcissa cooed and Draco was absolutely shocked. He never knew his mother as caring but here she was, calming his son down and succeeding in it too._

_"OBDORMIO." she said and Damian was softly falling asleep. The scene changed again to the moment where Damian was handed over to past-Draco. Harry smirked._

_"You where scared of Damian." He pointed out when he saw past-Draco trying to hand the boy back._

_"I wasn't scared. I was absolutely terrified! I had to take care of another human being!" Draco shuddered when he thought back at that moment. Harry smiled and gave him a kiss._

_"You're doing great with that." He said to Draco. The scene changed for the last time._

_Lucius was standing in his wife's room and was looking in her Pensieve. He was livid. He stormed out to find Narcissa. He found her in the South Parlour._

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" he bellowed. She stood up and looked up at her husband._

_"What are you screaming about? You know I can't understand you when you yell." She said calmly, pouring herself another cup of tea._

_"The boy has been here all along. You where the one who stunned me and then you Obliviated my mind!" He strained to keep himself from yelling._

_"I'm guessing you looked into my Pensieve. But you're right. I did all of that and you know why? Because you already destroyed our son's life. I should have done something about that but it is too late now. I couldn't stand for it however, that you wanted to kill your grandson." She stood bravely and it was about to cost her. The last thing Harry and Draco saw was Lucius raising his wand._

Draco and Harry fell onto the ground in their dorm.


	20. Chapter 20

"Draco, are you alright?" Harry asked concerned. When they came back from the Pensieve, Draco became very quiet. Draco shook his head. Harry joined him on the couch and held the blonde boy.

"When I was younger I craved for the love of a parent. That when I fell my mother would be there and kiss away all the pain. That my father would be proud when I first showed any sign of magic. I never got that and I thought my parents never knew how to love. Now I saw that my mother does care about me. Why wasn't she there for me when I needed it?" Draco was confused.

"I don't know, but maybe you can talk to your mother about it?" Harry suggested.

"I'm not going back there." Draco hissed and Harry held him tighter.

"Then invite her here. I can help you."

"Maybe." Draco sighed. There was a knock on the door and Harry opened it. Severus was standing there, holding a squirming Damian. Severus looked extremely uncomfortable with the child. Harry took pity on him and took Damian.

"Come in sir. I thought Damian was with Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked. They sat down and Damian immediately snuggled up between Draco and Harry.

"He was. But apparently he was hysterical again and they wanted to bring him back. I came across them in the hallway and decided to take him for a while. Since you were busy with the Pensieve." Severus explained while looking at the boy.

"How did you get him calm again?" Draco asked. Severus looked down and mumbled something.

"What, I didn't catch that." Harry asked, smirking. He had some idea about what Severus had done.

"I gave him a very, very mild Calming Potion." He sneered.

"You gave him a Potion? Can't handle a 2 year old Sev?" Draco laughed.

"Said 2 year old asks a lot of questions and I didn't feel like answering them." Severus huffed.

"But you said he was hysterical. Asking a bunch of questions can be annoying but it's hardly hysterical." Draco asked. Severus glared at him.

"I can see where he got the gene of asking lots of questions. But if you must know, when I took him from ms Granger, he stopped crying. The Calming Potion was not to stop his crying, but to stop the bouncing when he started asking questions." Severus snarled at the boys when they went into a fit of hysterical laughter. Damian watched them with fascination and Severus just glared harder.

"He likes you!" Harry said in between 2 bouts of laughter. Damian was confused now.

"Why they laugh uncle Sev?" he asked innocently, causing Draco to fall to the ground clutching his sides, laughing hysterically.

"_Uncle _Sev!" he managed. Severus growled and magically threw a bucket of ice cold water over them. They immediately stopped laughing.

"What did you do that for? I'm soaked." Harry whined.

"You both deserved it." Severus sneered and spelled them dry.

"How does it feel to be an uncle?" Draco sniggered. Severus glared some more.

"How did it go with the Pensieve? I have to return it on time so he doesn't know it's missing." Severus asked instead of answering. Draco sighed.

"I now know that everything was planned so Luciuscould have a 'good' heir." He said sadly.

"But he has you."

"Apparently I'm not good enough."

"He's a fool. So he actually wanted Damian so why would he want to get rid of him?" Severus asked confused.

"Because he doesn't look like a Malfoy." Draco sighed sadly.

"Of course. I should have known."

"We saw Lucius killing Damian's mother in front of him." Harry said while stroking Damian's hair softly.

"Mommy? She die." Damian said.

"Yes she did. Do you remember anything about that sweetie?" Harry asked, knowing Draco wanted to know as well.

"Scweaming, a gween light, a wred light and then I sleep." Damian answered. They could see that Damian was thinking back and he was becoming scared. Draco took him in his arms and hugged him.

"It's okay love." He soothed. In the mean while, Harry had stood up and wandered over to the window. The screaming, the green light, it's all too familiar to him. He got sad thinking back at it and wrapped his arms around himself and stared out the window.

Severus watched it all. He stood up and sat down next to Draco and Damian.

"Draco, Harry needs you now. I'll put Damian to bed." He said. Draco knew a lot about his godfather, but this side was even new to him. He handed his son over. Damian snuggled deeper in 'uncle Sev's' arms and they disappeared to the smaller bedroom. Draco stood up and walked over to Harry. He wrapped his arms around the raven-haired teens waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking?" he asked softly. He felt Harry taking a deep breath and suddenly he began to shake. Draco looked at their reflection in the window and saw tears on his boyfriend's face.

"Harry?" he asked. Harry turned around in his arms and clung to him. Draco was confused but held him tight. When Harry calmed down a bit, he asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, It's silly." Harry sniffed and gave a watery smile.

"It's not nothing Harry, tell me." Draco lifted his chin up and looked Harry in the eye.

"Tell me." He asked again.

"I still hear my mother scream sometimes, in one of my nightmares. And that cold, blood freezing cackle that belongs to Voldemort. I still have nightmares about them and it's been so long. I don't want Damian to have to go through that."

"You heard your mother being killed!" Draco said shocked. He held Harry even tighter.

"I'm so sorry Harry. To think I made fun of that, all these years." He started to apologize. Harry silenced him with a sweet kiss.

"Stop apologizing so much. You didn't know and what happened in the past, stays in the past. Those nightmares aren't as frequent anymore." Draco sighed but nodded.

"What a couple are we huh? Both traumatized." He snorted.

"Yeah, but if we fight the demons together, we'll manage." Harry smiled and kissed his boyfriend again.

"I'm tired, let's get some sleep." Draco pulled Harry towards the bedroom. They dressed in their pyjama's and got into bed. Harry snuggled in Draco's arms and sighed contently.

"G'night Draco."

"Good night love."


	21. Chapter 21

Draco groaned. He slowly opened his eyes and met the most beautiful sight ever. Harry sleeping next to him, snoring softly and looking so innocent. Draco thought he looked like a black haired angel. He couldn't believe it was already a little over three months since they admitted their feelings for each other. He kissed him softly and Harry stirred. When he saw Draco he smiled and stole another kiss.

"Good morning." Harry croaked.

"Good morning, like the wake up call?" Draco smirked.

"I could get used to that you know." Harry smiled.

"Well not now, because we have classes in 20 minutes. We need to hurry if we want to have some breakfast." Draco said calmly. Harry's eyes grew wide and he jumped out of bed. He scrambled around for his clothes. Draco calmly stepped out of bed and with one tap, he was dressed. He grabbed Harry and kissed him. When they pulled apart, Harry was dressed too. He looked a bit dazed.

"You know that when we kiss, it's probably the only time you can stand still?" Draco mentioned and kissed him again. Harry was helpless to do anything but kiss back. So he did eagerly. When breath became an issue, they pulled apart.

"We'll never be on time if we keep this up." Harry panted and let go of Draco. He collected Damian, who was still half asleep and walked to breakfast. Harry loaded some food on his plate, while Draco loaded his and Damian's.

"Will you take Damian for this morning. I've got DADA and Herbology with the Slytherins." Draco asked.

"Sure. You take him after lunch then?" Draco nodded.

After breakfast was over they separated. Harry took Damian with him to Transfiguration and Draco went of to DADA. After lunch Draco took him over.

At the end of the day, Draco found himself sitting in his last class, Arithmancy, with his son softly sleeping on his lap. He was bored and couldn't wait for it to be over.

Finally the class was over and Draco searched for Harry.

"Hey, how was your day?" Draco asked when he had finally found him.

"Okay I guess. Maybe it sounds corny but I missed you today. I only saw you at lunch." Harry blushed a nice shade of red. Draco found it adorable.

"I missed you too love." He gave Harry a soft kiss. Harry melted. Damian giggled and clapped. The pulled apart and looked at the still laughing child.

"I think we have voyeur in our midst Draco." Harry smirked and kissed Damian's nose.

"I do think you're right Harry." Draco laughed and kissed his son's head. Damian couldn't look any happier.

"Let's eat, shall we." Harry said and they went to dinner.

After dinner Harry and Draco settled down at the desk in their room and set out to do their homework. Blaise and Pansy where in the library, studying with Ron and Hermione. Damian was playing happily with his toys on the floor.

Suddenly a piercing scream was heard. Damian was sobbing and screaming with pain and fear. Harry and Draco both ran to him and saw the blood dripping from one of Damian's hands. Harry spotted the knife next to the little boy and Draco's book bag was open on the floor too. Draco however was too busy to heal his son to take notice of it.

"Come on love, let me see it please?" Draco took a look at the deep gash in his sons hand and winced. He took out his wand and put it against the little hand. Damian pulled away.

"This won't hurt a bit love, I promise." He said softly, calming the crying child. Harry went to sit next to Damian as well and reassuringly stroked his back.

"CURATIO!" Dracosaid clearly and a soft blue light enveloped the little hand. The wound slowly closed. Harry spelled the blood away and together they calmed Damian enough so he fell asleep. Draco put his son in his cot and walked into the common room to the sight of Harry holding the knife.

" I thought you stopped this." Harry had a hurt look in his beautiful eyes.

" What do you mean?" Draco stammered.

"Don't mess with me now Draco! You said you stopped! Why is this thing still in your bag?" Harry all but yelled.

"I did! Harry, you have to believe me." Draco pleaded.

"Then why is this still in your bag?" he hissed angrily.

" I… I don't have a reason for that. I guess I couldn't get rid of it." Draco looked at the floor.

"Merlin Draco! Your son got hurt because 'you couldn't get rid' of this knife? That's a pathetically lame excuse! It could have been a lot worse you know!" Harry growled.

"Don't you think I know that! When I saw that knife…Gods Harry!" Draco slumped to the floor and drew his knees to his chest.

"I could swear my heart stopped beating when I saw my little boy hurt." Draco whispered. Harry sighed and went to sit next to Draco.

"Baby tell me one thing; do you still use it?"

"No. I wanted to sometimes, but I never did."

"Then throw the knife away, or if it means so much to you, store it somewhere safe." Draco nodded.

"It does means much to me. It was Severus' knife. He gave it to me for my 16th birthday. I want you to keep it for me love."

"I will. If you want to talk, I'm here for you. Don't be afraid to talk to me." Harry pulled the blonde in for a hug and felt Draco burying his face in his neck. He felt the tears on his shoulder and held him closer, letting him cry.

After a while Harry pulled back and looked at Draco's tear stained face. He softly took the blonde's face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. Draco leaned into the gentle touch. Both faces leaned closer to each other till they were just an inch apart. Draco closed his eyes and breached the distance. He softly pressed his lips against Harry's and felt him respond immediately. The kiss was light, but passionate none the less.

Draco kissed Harry deeply now and Harry kissed back eagerly. Lips touched, tongues duelled and hands wandered. Everything was perfect until Harry's hand slipped under Draco's shirt. Draco froze.

Images of Lucius tearing his shirt off and shoving him on the bed flashed through his head and Draco put up a shield.

Harry was confused and went to reach for him. When he touched the shield he flew back against the wall.

'Oh no! What have I done! He obviously wasn't ready for that yet. Stupid Harry!' he scolded himself. He needed to help Draco now though.

Harry knew what he had to do to calm Draco. He could use his magic and easily break through the shield but that would only upset Draco further. No, he was going to sing. It had calmed Damian enough times so why wouldn't it work on Draco as well? He remembered that muggle lullaby he heard a couple of times and altered it.

_Hush my sweet beauty, please don't cry_

_I rather hear you laugh and see you smile_

He felt the magic shield around Draco weaken and Harry continued.

_I know about the hurt that has been caused_

_But never really knew how you've been lost_

_I promise you that I'll keep you safe_

_But know now that I think you're brave_

Draco's shield was gone now and Harry carefully crawled over to him while continuing to sing.

_Please let me help you, don't be alone_

_You don't have to deal with this on your own_

_You have friends and you have me_

_My sweet beauty you are free_

Harry carefully pulled Draco in his arms and rocked him back and forth. Draco tensed at first but gradually snuggled closer to him.

_You don't have to hide anymore_

_You're going to win this inner-war_

_Time will tell and wounds will heal_

_I'm here for you and I am real_

_Tell me anything I can do_

_Because my sweet beauty, I love you._

By the time Harry was done singing, Draco was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He softly placed a kiss on the blonde teens head and lifted him up and carried him over to the bed. As soon as Draco was on the bed, he snuggled deeper under the covers but refused to let go of Harry. He shrugged and got into the bed as well. Draco instantly snuggled close to him. Soon Harry was fast asleep too.

Lucius was not pleased. He only just got a letter from one of the Slytherins saying that Draco's bastard son was still alive and at Hogwarts. Why he only heard of it now was beyond him. School started over three months ago.

He thought Draco got rid of the boy but it turns out that he had put him under Potter's care. He always thought Draco hated the Potter brat like a good Malfoy Heir. Lucius had to admit he had some fun with his son over the summer and that he was bored now. Though he had to see to it that both Draco and the child were killed.


	22. Chapter 22

Draco went to look for Harry and Damian after having gone through another round of being insulted by the Slytherins in Transfiguration. It was exactly the reason that he asked Harry to take Damian with him to DADA. Classes had ended however and now he was looking for them.

When he reached the Great Hall though, he got the shock of his life. Lucius Malfoy was standing by the doors, looking directly at him. Without even having a chance to grab his wand, Lucius had Paralysed him and Levitated him into a nearby classroom.

"Now I'll find your son and I will bring him here so you can watch him die before you are killed as well." Lucius hissed icily and touched Draco's cheek.

"Pity, I'll miss my favourite toy. Tell me, did you enjoy the summer? Of course you did, you responded well." Lucius really had no heart at all. Of course Draco knew that already and feared for the life of his son. His own too but, like he said, his son would always come first.

He watched as Lucius lifted his wand and waited for the pain to come. He didn't have to wait long for the excruciating pain coursing through his body repeatingly, before slipping into merciful darkness.

Lucius smirked and left the classroom, locking it with Advanced Dark Magic. He set out to look for Potter and the brat. He found them in the Great Hall.

Harry was trying to get Damian to eat something when he heard the doors slam open. Lucius Malfoy stood in the door and Harry's eyes flashed dangerously. How dare he come here.

Lucius smirked and within seconds he had the little brat at his side. Damian was screaming loudly when Lucius lifted him up at his arm.

"Let him go you bastard!" Harry yelled and stepped forward. Lucius pointed his wand at Damian and Harry stopped.

"Come any closer and the brat is gone." He hissed. Harry glanced around and didn't find Draco. Lucius noticed this.

"My lovely son is not very awake right now."

"What have you done to him?" Harry asked in a low tone.

"He's just sleeping."

"Yeah right. Let Damian go." Harry demanded.

"Oh this thing here? Sorry, no." Lucius grabbed Damian harder and shook him. The scared boy screamed harder.

"Hawwy!" he pleaded. Harry felt his blood boil and he never felt so angry in his life. A harsh blue light emitted from him and he stepped forward again.

"I'm warning you Lucius! It's not good to piss me off." The glow became darker and stronger.

"Like I would listen to you, Potter!" Lucius sneered but backed away a little. Harry took another step closer. Lucius was grabbing Damian so tight now, that the boy was crying hysterically in pain. Harry took being furious to a new level. The glow became pitch black and everything made of glass, shattered. The whole of Hogwarts started to shake and people started screaming.

Harry stepped closer one more time and stretched his arm forward, aiming it at Lucius, who took a step back. He threw Damian on the ground and the boy curled up into a little ball. Harry could see him putting up a shield and he focussed on Lucius again.

Harry's hand started to glow with a little black ball. It was growing larger and larger. He aimed it at Lucius and before anyone could do anything, Harry released the ball and it hit Lucius. Everything went black for a second.

It felt like an eternity before the light came back again. Lucius was laying on the floor, unconscious. Harry was kneeling on the ground, breathing hard. Damian was still curled up in a ball. The rest of the occupants in the Hall was staring at Harry. Hermione stood up and went to get Damian. Ron rushed to Harry.

"Are you alright mate?" he asked concerned. Severus joined them and gave Harry a potion.

"Drink this Mr Potter." He said. Hermione came to them with Damian. Harry immediately focussed on Damian and took the little boy in his arms.

"Are you okay sweetie?" he asked, checking him for injuries.

"I'm okay." Damian whispered and held on to Harry. The raven-haired teen hugged him close.

"I'm proud of you Damian, you just showed your first sign of magic!" Harry said and Damian beamed.

"Everyone, return to your dormitories until further notice." The voice of Albus Dumbledore echoed through the Hall and everyone went to their common rooms, avoiding Harry.

Professor Dumbledore disappeared through a door on the left. Professor McGonagall came bustling in with Madam Pomfrey.

"Honestly Potter! You can't keep yourself out of harms way, can you!" she scolded him, while checking him over. Harry waved her off.

"Check Damian first please, I'm fine!" He said. She sighed and checked the little boy over.

"He's got a few bruises but he's fine. Now let me check you over." After a few minutes of poking and prodding him, she sighed.

"Except for a somewhat low energy level, you're fine." She told him and walked away. Dumbledore came back with the Minister of Magic and 2 Aurors. They went over to the unconscious body of Lucius Malfoy and arrested him.

"You are very lucky, Harry. Your power levels are so high, you almost killed him. We've arrested him and he's going to Azkaban. Harry sighed relieved. He carefully stood up and was ambushed by Pansy and Blaise.

"We have to find Draco, Harry." Blaise said sadly.

"Yeah, I don't have a good feeling about this." Pansy added. Harry's face became worried again and he stormed out of the Hall. Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise were following him and Damian clung to him. He took out his Map and saw him in the second classroom on his right.

Harry felt the Dark Magic shielding the door. He closed his eyes and concentrated on every spell and ward. It took him a good 20 minutes but finally all the Dark Magic was gone.

He threw open the door and saw Draco lying in a pool of blood, in the middle of the classroom. He quickly covered Damian's eyes from the horrid sight.

"Listen sweetie, I want you to close your eyes and keep them closed, until I say you can open them again. Do you understand that?" Damian nodded and closed his eyes. He handed him to Blaise and kneeled down next to Draco.

He wiped the blood from the pale face and sat behind him. He pulled Draco's head in his lap and put his hands on his temples. His hands glowed a soft blue and Draco slowly started to heal.

Hermione quickly walked away and a few minutes later, she came back with Madam Pomfrey and professor Snape.

Harry's hands gradually stopped glowing and Draco's eyes fluttered open. Harry smiled and gently took him in his arms.

"I thought I had lost you." He sniffed. Draco hugged him back.

"Not getting rid of me that easily, love." Draco joked but his tears betrayed his fear.

"Daddy!" Blaise released Damian and he came running to his father. Draco scooped him in his arms and hugged him.

"Are you all alright?" he asked. Pansy explained what had happened and Ron added some things she had forgotten. Meanwhile Madam Pomfrey checked him over and Severus gave him a Blood-Replenishing Potion. After that, they left.

"So Lucius is in Azkaban?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Draco. He's gone." Harry whispered and gave him a passionate kiss, which Draco gladly returned.

"Draco, what happened during the summer. We are not blind you know." Pansy asked him carefully. Draco sighed.

"I think it's time you all know the truth." He said softly.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry conjured some comfy chairs and they all sat down. Harry pulled Draco up from the ground and sat him next to him on the couch. Draco curled into Harry's side and Damian snuggled up in between them. Harry spelled him asleep.

The other 2 couples knew about Harry and Draco already and didn't say anything.

"As you know, this summer was the worst for me. Other then getting Damian, there wasn't really anything joyous. And even that was scary in the beginning. It all began when my father found out about Damian being in the Manor." Draco began shakily.

He told them everything; about the abuse that had been his life, the scheme of his father to get a worthy heir and why Lucius wanted to kill Damian now. About the rape and the self harm that contained starving and cutting himself. About refusing Voldemort, the punishments and his mother apparently caring about him. He told them about the Pensieve and the nightmares. Everything.

"Now I can finally live my life the way I want to, without watching out for Lucius." Draco ended his story. He hadn't shed a tear but it appeared that he was the only one. Pansy and Hermione were crying and Blaise and Ron went to comfort them. Both of the boys were fighting tears of their own. Draco couldn't see Harry's expression because he had buried his face in Draco's hair. He could feel him shaking though.

Draco sat up a bit more and forced Harry to look at him. He was right, tears were staining his boyfriends face. He sighed and hugged him.

"Gods Draco, why didn't you come to us for help? We're you friends." Blaise asked sadly.

"I couldn't. I didn't know who I could trust in Slytherin anymore. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Draco, you have nothing to apologize for. If I were you, I probably would have done the same thing." Pansy reasoned.

"And it's been going on your whole life?" Hermione asked, still sniffling a bit.

"Yes." Draco said sadly.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to finish Hogwarts, find a nice house and maybe work as an Auror or something like that. I might not work at all, Damian comes first. I'll see."

"Where do you plan on living? The Manor?" Pansy asked.

"Absolutely not! I'm not setting foot anywhere near it!"

"Okay Draco, relax." Blaise said, taken aback. Draco sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Harry, what are you going to do?" Pansy asked, changing the subject slightly.

"Oh uhm, I don't know really. I have a property but I don't intent on living there. The place creeps me out. To many memories." He said uncomfortably.

"Oh right! But what are you going to do with it then?" Hermione asked.

"Sell it or something. Though I don't know if anyone would want it." He sighed.

"You could fix it up." Ron suggested.

"I don't even want to set foot in that house, how am I going to do that?" Harry said.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a second?" Draco asked. Harry nodded and casted a Silencing Charm.

"What is it Draco?" Harry asked concerned.

"Uhm well… I have a question. If you don't want to, it's okay, it's just a suggestion.."

"Draco, you're rambling. That is what I'm supposed to do. Tell me." Harry smiled.

"Wanttogolivewithme?" Draco asked quickly. Harry had to think about what he said but understood it eventually.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked. He wanted to, Merlin he wanted to. But he also wanted Draco to be sure. It was a big commitment.

"I'm sure. So do you want to?" Draco almost never blushed, but when he did, it looked adorable. Harry smiled.

"Of course you silly!" Harry laughed when Draco beamed and he threw his arms around the blonde. Draco kissed him passionately and Harry couldn't be more happier. Harry lifted the spell and turned to the sight of 4 puzzled faces.

"Someone explain please?" Hermione asked. Harry could she the smile she was trying to hide.

"Draco asked me to come and live with him. I said yes." Harry couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face.

"Really? Well congratulations!" Pansy squeed and hugged them.

"So what are you going to do with Grimmauld?" Ron asked.

"I don't know but we are not going to live there."

"I've got an idea. What if Ron and I fix it up?" Hermione suggested shyly.

"And what are you going to do with it then?" Harry asked, interested.

"We have been discussing it for a while but we wanted to start a hotel of our own. Only for witches and wizards but affordable for everyone. We just needed to look at properties." Hermione blushed. Harry was positively stunned.

"How long have you 2 been thinking about this?" he asked.

"We've been discussing it in the summer holidays but really started planning 2 months ago." Ron replied.

"How are you planning to fix the place?" Draco asked, his business side coming up to the surface.

"Well. I've got to admit that we where going to ask Harry about this so we had a little plan. We wanted to paint it all in light colours, placing more windows, cleaning it up. We wanted to keep the kitchen in the basement but we're planning on magically enlarging it. House-elves are going to work in the kitchens. Kind of like here at Hogwarts." Ron started.

"And Hermione, you agree to having house-elves?" Harry asked sniggering. He liked the plan so far.

"I'm going to watch over the them personally. I will see to it that they are not mistreated. We can't do it on our own and so we need them." Hermione sighed and continued.

"We are going to brighten up the main Hall and I have thought of a theory to silence Mrs Black."

"Wait. Black! As in The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?" Blaise said in awe and Draco and Pansy were equally struck.

"Uh yeah. It belonged to my Godfather, Sirius Black. When he died, he left it all to me." It had been almost 2 years since he died, but Harry still had some trouble talking about him.

"Harry! Do you even realize how much you own now?" Draco said.

"No, and I don't want to know either. I don't want it anyway. Continue please." Harry redirected the attention to Hermione and she picked up where she had left off.

"We could replace the portraits by other, more lively portraits. The first and second floor are going to be remodelled to fit at least 10 spacious rooms at each floor. The drawing room on the first floor is going to be a day care centre where parents can bring their kids. We would hire a few nanny's to keep an eye on them." Hermione was really enjoying this, Harry noticed.

"The third floor is going to be the home of the staff and maybe us. The fourth and top floor is going to be a entertainment room. We organize different kind of things or if some one wanted to have a meeting, we were thinking about making room for that too." Ron finished.

Harry had to admit; he loved their idea. He could see something like this happen, if they had the right help.

"I love it." He said smiling.

"Really?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yeah, you can go ahead, it's all yours." Harry decided. Ron and Hermione were shocked.

"You're just giving it to us! Are you mad, you can't do that!" Hermione shook her head.

"Yeah mate, you can't really think that?" Ron agreed with his girlfriend.

"Yes, I really do think that. Though Dumbledore is still the Secret Keeper, the Order moved out. It's empty now. And Voldemort is keeping a very low profile at the moment." Harry said.

"But," Hermione started again.

"No buts, I want you to realize your dreams. You deserve it." Harry sighed. They still didn't look like they were just going to accept it.

"Tell you what; I'll be a silent partner. I let you do whatever you want with it. It worked with the twins so why not now."

"The Weasley twins? Wait, Harry, _you _are the one who gave them the money to start their shop!" Blaise asked incredulously. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I get free samples every month from them, to test them out. I always give them to the Creevy brothers and sent them a report of how things worked. I can do the same for you. Tell people about the hotel and stuff. Really I don't mind and I'm not going to except no for an answer." Harry said firmly and Ron and Hermione didn't really have a choice in the matter. Grimmauld place was theirs and Harry would be a silent partner.

"Okay, well, we'll go to Dumbledore then and present him our plans." Ron said after they had sighed a temporary contract (Draco's idea) to state that Hermione and Ron were now the owners of Grimmauld Place.

"Yeah, I think we are gonna go to bed." Pansy said and they all left, leaving Harry and Draco alone.

"So you're quite the business man." Draco smirked and snuggled up to Harry. Damian subconsciously snuggled up to them both. Harry wrapped his arms around them. He was quite happy with the way things were going.

"It would seem so, wouldn't it." He chuckled.

"I can't wait till graduation. I'm really looking forward to living together." Draco sighed.

"Me too, baby, me too."


	24. Chapter 24

_**A year later.**_

"Harry, Hermione wants to know if you checked out the table linen!" Draco shouted to his boyfriend. He was on the phone (yes the muggle device) with her right now. Harry came from the back garden and took over the phone.

'Go check on Damian.' He mouthed to Draco and said lover disappeared to the garden.

"Yes Hermione, I did. I thought I told you that I would be a silent partner of Maneo?" Harry sighed tiredly.

_'Harry James Potter! Just because you are a silent partner, doesn't mean you don't get to decide! So how are the table linen?'_ Hermione asked on the other end of the line.

"Alright, relax! I get it. Yes the table linen are fantastic."

_'Are you sure you're not just saying that? We could get them changed you know?'_

"No I'm not just saying that. The light blue really lightens the place up." Harry sighed again.

_'Okay, light blue it is then. Bye Harry.'_ Hermione hung up and Harry was grateful for that. He put the phone down and walked back into the garden again.

First he couldn't see either Draco nor Damian but after walking a few steps further, he saw Draco lying on the ground. Damian was nowhere to be seen. Harry quickly ran over to Draco and kneeled next to him.

"Draco? Wake up baby, what happened?" Harry shook his lover gently but couldn't wake him. He tried and failed again. Harry searched for Dark Magic on Draco and found a strong Binding Spell. It caused Draco much pain and it prevented him from waking up.

Harry held his hand above Draco's heart and closed his eyes. He fought with the Dark Magic. Slowly he felt Draco fighting the Dark Magic with him. After what seemed like ages, Draco opened his eyes and quickly stood up.

"Damian! They took my boy!" He cried. Harry stood up too and held him. Draco struggled.

"Let me go! Damian! I have to find him! They took him Harry!" He stopped struggling and Harry held him tightly.

"Lucius he was here! He took my son. And Nott too, he was here too." Draco sobbed and Harry lowered them both to the ground.

"Take a deep breath Draco and tell me what happened." Harry soothed and rocked Draco back and forth. He had a hard time controlling his own emotions too.

"I went to check on Damian like you said and I saw Lucius picking him up. I saw my boy screaming but I couldn't hear him. And Theo came to stand in front of me and then everything went black." Draco cried hysterically. Harry could feel himself getting angry and took a few calming breaths.

"Come on Draco, lets go inside." Harry gently picked the blonde up and walked inside with him. He sat them down on the couch and Draco clung to him.

"I have to find him!" Draco whispered over and over again. Harry fought back his own tears and panic attacks. He had to be strong now.

"Please Harry! Help me find him!" Draco pleaded. Harry's heart broke. He knew that there was nothing they could do. If Voldemort wanted Damian alive, he was going to use the little boy as bait. That meant that they would hear something soon enough. Harry didn't want to risk it to miss any information on Damian, while searching for him.

"All we can do is wait." Harry sighed sadly and hugged a still shaking Draco.

"I can't wait, I want my boy now!" Draco was not going to stop until he had his son, safe with him, at home.

"I know baby, but we have no choice but to wait. I have a nagging feeling that we are going to find out what Voldemort wants, very soon." Harry sniffled. The tears that were threatening to spill, finally made their way down.

Draco and Harry desperately clutched to each other, trying to find the strength they both needed to get through this nightmare.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly after 6 hours of worrying to death, they got some news. A giant, pitch black eagle owl, came flying into the living room. The 'owl' carried an envelope and Harry quickly freed the letter from the dark creature.

_Want to see him again? You know what to do._

Harry picked up the picture that was enclosed. His hands were shaking badly and it didn't help when he saw what was on the picture. The picture showed a very scared Damian sitting on a chair in the middle of a circle of Death Eaters. His clothes were bloody and torn. Harry and Draco gasped.

"Gods! Why take a little, innocent boy! What has he ever done to piss Voldemort off! Look at him, my baby!" Draco's tears had stopped but now he was crying again.

"I'm going to kill that bastard once and for all!" Harry yelled and grabbed the Portkey that was included.

"Yeah, but I'm coming with." Draco decided and went to grab it too.

"Are you sure you can handle this Draco?" Harry asked but Draco already grasped it and they felt the tug behind their navels.

They landed in a dark room in an old building. Before Harry could do anything, both he and Draco were stunned and restrained.

When Harry came to he found himself bound to a chair. Next to him was his lover, still unconscious. In front of him, Damian was sitting on a chair, bound and screaming.

"Hawwy! Help! Please!" the little boy sobbed. Harry struggled against his restraints but it was a lost cause.

"Are you alright sweety? Listen to me. We are going to get you out, okay. Remember what I told you; be patient. It's all going to be alright." Harry tried to sooth him but it wasn't really working. His head began to ache and Voldemort stepped into his line of vision.

"I see you are awake, Harry. It's been a while, don't you agree." Voldemort hissed coldly and stroked over Damian's cheek, causing the little boy to scream harder.

"I love to hear him scream. He did so great when I held him under Crucio. He can make such beautiful sounds."

"Leave my son alone, you bastard!" Draco was awake now too.

"Ah but my dear Draco, I didn't get to play with him, as much as I played with you." The cold tones went straight through Harry's heart and he wondered what it meant. Apparently, Draco did too.

"What are you talking about! _You_ didn't 'play' with me." Draco growled. Voldemort smiled disturbingly.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, my pretty boy. When dear Lucius played with your body, I played with your mind. How else do you think, you became addicted to the pain you inflict upon yourself. Yes, I admit, the urge was already there, I just made it stronger and stronger, till you finally caved."

"You BASTARD!" Harry screamed and struggled some more against the restraints that were cutting into his wrists now. Voldemort glided over to Harry and grabbed his face.

"Our nightly meetings were fun but I had to stop them for a while. I needed you to be off your guard. And now…you will meet your end, after I'm done playing with the boy." Voldemort hissed icily and let him go. He moved over to Damian and untied the crying boy.

Damian scrambled away but Voldemort grabbed him. Damian started screaming when he was hit with another Crucio. This was Voldemort's biggest and fatal mistake.

Harry felt himself fill with rage. His blood boiled under his skin as if it were liquid fire. Never had he felt so angry. He felt his restraints snap and he concentrated his magic into a shield. He looked at his hands and saw the harsh blue glow surrounding him. He stood up and walked over to Voldemort.

Voldemort had lifted the torture and was staring at Harry. This was new to him. Harry closed his eyes for a moment and the ropes around Draco snapped too. Harry silently levitated the little boy in the arms of his father and focussed his attention on Voldemort.

"You made a big mistake hurting my son like that! You will pay Tom, for everything you've done!" Harry hissed calmly and aimed his hands at Voldemort. A bright green ball formed at his hands and there was no mistaken in what the curse would be.

Voldemort tried to Apparate away but found he couldn't. Harry laughed coldly.

"Nah ah Tom, no escaping now!" Harry pushed the ball forward and it hit Voldemort with a tremendous force. Voldemort screamed in agony and finally he fell to the ground, defeated.

Harry was not done yet. There were still Death Eaters and Harry had been secretly working on a spell to rid the world of the real ones too.

He closed his eyes and began to control his breathing. He was exhausted but he brought himself into a meditative state. He collected every once of magic in him and Harry began glowing a dark green light all around. He focussed it in one bundle. He raised his hands to the sky.

"AVADA KEDAVRA ULTERIUS!" Harry screamed and the dark green bundle scattered into a million rays of destruction. They shot in every direction and the room began to shake. The rays forced the room to collapse and they continued their journey in open sky.

Harry breathed harshly and trembled violently. Draco had shielded Damian's eyes and was terrified himself. He didn't now Harry was so powerful, but he couldn't keep going on forever.

Harry closed his eyes once more and a soft purple glow came from his hands this time.

"DEPROMO ABSTULO!" Harry yelled with every once of strength he had left in him. The glow spreaded out evenly and enveloped everything in a purple glow for a second, before it was gone again.. Harry let his arms fall down to his side and swayed on his feet. The shield that was still around him glowed brighter and brighter. Draco knew it was going to explode.

Draco pushed his son to the ground and used his own body to protect him as Harry's shield exploded. When everything went silent, Draco looked up and saw the last of Harry's magic, retreat back into the raven haired teens body. Draco scrambled to his feet and barely caught Harry before he could hit the ground.


	25. Chapter 25

"Gods Harry! You did it love, you did it!" Draco whispered while gently picking Harry up. Damian came limping to his father and Harry. Draco was worried.

"Are you okay love?" he asked the little boy. Damian nodded. He looked at Harry.

"Hawwy?" Damian shook his arm as to wake him up but Harry did not respond. Draco smiled sadly.

"Harry's tired. He saved us all Damian. Always remember that okay?" Draco said proudly. Damian nodded and kept looking at Harry.

"Hold onto me Damian, hold on tight." Draco said and Damian latched himself onto Draco's leg. Draco Apparated the three of them to their house. He gently put Harry on their bed and placed Damian in his cot.

"I'm going to get someone sweetie, I'll be right back." Draco kissed the top of his head and went to the Floo.

"Office of Severus Snape!" Draco shouted and disappeared.

Severus Snape was sitting on his couch, holding his left arm and staring at it incredulously when a desperate Draco came stumbling in his office.

"Sev! Harry needs help! He defeated Him Sev!" Draco shouted. Severus grabbed the boy firmly and pushed him down in a chair.

"Draco, breathe and tell me what happened!" Severus demanded.

"I don't have time for that! I need to get Pomfrey, Harry's life is in danger!" Draco panicked. Severus summoned Madam Pomfrey and they all Flooed back to the house. Madam Pomfrey checked Harry over.

"His energy and magic levels are dangerously low and we can't up them with Potions or Spells. I'll check on him again in an hour, but if the levels are still so low, It's possible he's not going to make it through the night." Madam Pomfrey said with a grim face. Draco went to sit besides Harry and took his hands in his own. The tears were staining his face.

"No…he can't die. He'll have to make it through! Do you hear me Harry, come back to me!" Draco sobbed. Madam Pomfrey went to check on Damian while Severus sat next to Draco.

"We can't do anything but wait. I know I've been harsh on him but I also know he's an exceptionally stubborn person. If he wants to, he'll make it. And I know he wants to." Severus said and patted Draco on the back. He stood up and went to walk away when he turned around again.

"The Mark is gone. Did Harry do that too?" Severus asked while glancing at his left arm. Draco smiled a bit and nodded.

"He wiped out Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Everyone else with the Mark, who was not a Death Eater by heart, is now free. Harry is very gifted in inventing Spells." Draco explained and gave Harry a soft kiss on the now scar-less forehead.

Madam Pomfrey came walking in with Damian and gave him to Draco. Damian snuggled up to his father and looked at Harry with sad eyes. Severus and Madam Pomfrey quietly left them to themselves.

Harry thankfully made it through the night. He stayed in a coma for almost 5 weeks. Draco was slipping slowly into depression. Harry's friends Ron and Hermione came to visit frequently and noticed Draco closing up to them. The where really worried. Even Narcissa Malfoy came to visit Draco once.

She apologized for everything she did –or rather didn't do- and promised to be more of a mother to Draco. She asked for forgiveness and Draco grudgingly granted it. Narcissa even accepted Harry as part of her family. Not that she had much of a choice because Draco made damn sure that she understood Harry's position in his life.

Harry finally snapped out of his coma when a particularly stubborn 3 year old snuggled up next to him after being told not to by his father.

"Daddy does not wan me to go he'e Hawwy, but I miss you. Please come back. Daddy is sca'ed and he is not feel well. He cwies and I don wan him to cwy. Do you feel sad too? Is tha why you sleep?" Damian babbled and kept babbling for a good half hour when Draco walked in.

"Damian! I thought I told you not to come here? Harry needs the rest and if you keep sneaking in like that, he's not going to get it!" Draco scolded but couldn't really get mad with him. To be honest, Draco often snuggled up next to Harry too. Draco had taken to sleeping on the couch, since he was scared of waking up and find Harry dead next to him. It was still a possibility for Harry to die.

"But I miss him daddy! When will he come back?" Damian sniffed and threw himself at Draco. He held his son close and cried with him.

"I don't know love, when it's time for him to come back to us I guess." Draco tried to explain but wasn't really succeeding. They sat like that for a while when they heard someone sigh. Draco and Damian immediately turned to Harry.

Harry shifted slightly and his eyed fluttered. Draco gently put Damian on the bed on went to sit next to Harry. He grabbed his lovers hand.

"Harry? Come on love, come back to us. We need you here." Draco coaxed gently and Harry finally opened his eyes. Draco smiled at him.

"Hey love, welcome to the land of the living again." Draco's tears were not of sorrow but of happiness. Harry smiled slightly.

"G…Good to be back." Harry croaked. Draco quickly got him some water, which Harry drank gratefully. Damian had snuggled up to Harry again and refused to move away from him.

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked after he was settled comfortably in Draco's arms.

"Oh only for 5 weeks." Draco said casually. Harry was shocked.

"5 weeks! My god, I never need to sleep again!" he exclaimed. Draco laughed and kissed Harry softly. He felt Harry respond and he was in heaven. Gods, how he missed this! He never really realized how much he loved Harry, till now.

"I'm glad you're awake love. I was so scared I would lose you Harry! I love you so much." Draco sniffed. Harry smiled happily.

"I love you too Draco. I wouldn't think of leaving you. Or this little boy here." Harry kissed Damian gently on the nose before kissing his boyfriend again.

"Harry, just before you defeated Voldemort, you told him that he made a mistake of treating your son like that. Did you mean it? About you thinking of Damian as your son?" Draco asked quietly. Harry thought back and he came up with the memory.

"Ehm… Well…Yeah. I see Damian as my son. I hope you're not mad. I mean if you don't want me to think that than I'm sorry but I can't help it…" Harry said nervously and Draco shut him up effectively by kissing him.

"You where rambling again. No I don't mind Harry. In fact it seems to me that Damian is going to need to share the first spot of important people to me." Draco said.

"I thought only Damian came first?" Harry asked. Draco nodded.

"Yes, but you are also very important to me Harry. I want you to be part of our family. Officially. Harry, will you marry me?" Draco asked seriously, his eyes full of love. Damian looked like he wanted an answer to that as well. Harry was struck.

He loved Draco more then life itself and Damian was a much a son to him as he was to Draco. There really was only one answer possible.

"Yes! I will marry you Draco! Yes!" Harry said beaming and was kissed passionately by Draco. Damian clapped and laughed happily. When Draco and Harry pulled apart, Damian flew himself at Harry and hugged him. Then he released him and began jumping up and down the bed, ignoring his father's protests.

"Now I can fi…nal…ly call you daddy too!" Damian pronounced perfectly and happily bounced around. Harry grabbed his son –he loved the sound of that- and sat him on his lap.

"Yes you can." He said happily and he hugged the little boy tightly. Draco smiled brightly and hugged his son and his husband-to-be.

Harry and Draco now had what they where always dreaming of; a loving family in a safe world.

---THE END---

Translations: I don't know any Latin so I used an online dictionary to translate. Here's what some Latin word mean:

Ch 16 Pax Pacis Peace

Ch 19 Obdormio To fall asleep

Ch 21 Curatio Healing/curing

Ch 24 Maneo Stay the night/stay

Ch 25 Ulterius more advanced (so an advanced Killing Curse.)

Ch 25: Depromo To take down

Ch 25: Abstulo To take away


End file.
